Hold On
by dashingxrko
Summary: Two girls are bought together by one man. He is the father to both of their unborn children, he is dating one of them, and cheated on her with the other one. When he doesn't take responsibility for what he's done, a turn of events will open his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Two girls are bought together by one man. He is the father to both of their unborn children, he is dating one of them, and cheated on her with the other one. When he doesn't take responsibility for what he's done, a turn of events will open his eyes.

A/N: I had gotten this idea by reading a few stories. I hadn't read anything else like it but when I read these two stories I guess they was my inspiration to start writing this one.

* * *

Alex sat there, staring at the floor. How could she go through with this? She thought back to how all of this had started. 

- Seven months ago -

_"How could you Randy?" Alex screamed, tears pouring down her face. They were outside of an arena. She had just caught her now ex boyfriend kissing some girl. "I thought you loved me. I guess that was just a lie to. Another game for you." _

_She turned to take a step but something stopped her. She turned to see Randy, standing there, no emotion in his face at all. She turned away, another set of tears falling. Randy hadn't said one word since she had started yelling. The girl had walked about five feet away, staring at them, her cell phone in her hand, trying to get a hold of somebody._

_"Alex, please don't leave me." Randy whispered as he slid down onto the ground. She wouldn't care, she didn't. Why would he try? He had fucked up, more than three times. She was done with him. _

That was true. Alex hadn't spoken to him since then. She had been living with her parents again. Trying her hardest to get moved out before the end of the fall, when she was due to have her baby.

She had heard from about the bushes that the girl she had caught him kissing seven months ago, Maddie, was also pregnant with his baby.

She stared at the phone number on the piece of paper. It was his new cell phone number. The only person that knew the whole truth, John, had given her his new cell number. He told her she should tell him she was pregnant with his baby.

She had memorized the numbers, for staring at it for the past hour. She chickened out twice. She knew he was doing RAW tonight, She knew his whole schedule. Arrive at the arena, go eat, change, prepare for the match. She knew he would be eating right now, giving him ample time to talk to her.

"Alex, you here?" The voice was to familiar.

"Yeah dad, I'm in here."

"Alright, Well I'm gonna go get some food after I shower, you want anything?"

"Where are you going?"

"KFC. They have that special tonight."

"Get me my usual. Thanks dad, I'll pay you back Thursday."

"Don't worry about it."

Once she heard her father get into the shower, she decided to call. She dialed the number finally, and after what seemed like hours, pressed the green call button.

"Hello?" His voice was quiet, almost sad.

She was tongue tied for a minute. "Randy..."

"Alex? Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Uh how'd you get my number? And why are you calling? I'm not complaining, just curious." She could hear the happyness in his voice.

"I got some news, that you probably won't believe. Randy, I'm pregnant."

He was quiet, she knew that he would probably freak out on her.

"How far along are you?" He broke the silence.

"Eight months tomorrow."

"So it's mine?"

"Yes Randy it's yours. Incase you haven't forgotten, I never cheated on you in our relationship."

_Ouch!_ "Well why are you telling me now?"

"I thought you deserved to know."

"You didn't answer my question Alex. How'd you get my number?"

"John."

"JOHN!" He raised his voice. "My bestfriend has been talking to you behind my back?"

"It's a free world Randy. He can talk to anybody he wants to. He didn't betray you either. He was going to tell you but I wanted to tell you. Don't get mad at him, please?"

His voice softened as he heard her talk. "Alright."

"I didn't call for money Randy. I just wanted to tell you so you knew you were going to be a father. I also heard from a couple people in town that the other girl, Maddie, is pregnant too."

"That's what I heard too. Look Alex, I gotta go. My match is at the begining of the show. Can we talk about this tonight when I'm on the plane?"

"I suppose. You got my number now, text me when your done with the show or whatever."

She flipped her phone shut. She tossed her phone onto her bedstand and laid down. She had her tv on as she waited for WWE to start. It was 7:45pm and she had been nervous to see Randy tonight. She hadn't seen him on tv since the following week after she found out he had been cheating on her.

She knew after that night she wouldn't watch it again until she told him the truth. He had been out of it that night. She knew from the script she had read, he was suppose to win his match against The Animal. What she didn't know was that Randy had choosen not to win that match because he knew he wouldn't be in the right mind to even wrestle, so they changed the storyline.

Her dad had just gotten back with food when RAW started. She quickly grabbed her food and ran back into her bedroom. Randy, to his word, had came out first. She smiled realizing that maybe it was a dream. She was pregnant with Randy's kid and he hadn't found out till just a few minutes ago.

He had this giant smile on his face as he walked down the ramp and Alex couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

"Look at his fucking smile on his face. He's a fucking dick Maddie, why don't you just forget about him? I mean, he basically used you for sex, and left you." 

"Yeah but I'm also carrying his baby. There's a bond there that will never be broken. Your just mad because you haven't got a piece of ass in over a year Sar, Go out, find a cutie, stick him in a closet for a hot make out session, see what happens."

"Jealous? Hunny, have you forgotten that I have Jason. My friend with benefits?"

"Jason? Uhm yeah. Have fun with that."

"What do you mean by _'have fun with that' _Your just mad because you can't join us because your pregnant."

"Pfft, why would I want to join you two? Your just a bunch of horny single people who make out. Plus, I'd rather be in a relationship."

"That's not what Mr. Orton was."

"Yeah well, he wasn't exactly single. He was dating a pretty girl. Prettier than me. I can't blame her for leaving him. You know, she never once yelled at me that day that she caught us."

"What? She never yelled at you?"

"No, she just yelled at him. She looked over at me a few times but never said anything. I could see the tears in her eyes."

"That's weird. Usually they forget about the guy and go after the girl. She sounds like an amazing woman."

"Yeah, amazing." Maddie _needed_ to talk to her. Her name was Alex. She didn't know her last name but that didn't matter. Maddie was pregnant too and couldn't afford the baby. She had three full time jobs at the moment and it was barely covering her bills, let alone a baby. She was going to ask the ultimate question to Alex... to take care of her baby for her once he was born.

* * *

Alex had fell asleep during RAW. She jumped up when her cell phone rang, waking her up. She almost threw her phone on the floor but then she remembered it was Randy. "Hello?" 

"Hey.. Did I wake you up?"

"I guess I fell asleep during RAW."

"I'll let you go -"

"No it's fine."

"If your sure."

"I'm sure." There was silence for an eternity before Randy finally said something.

"So do you know what your having?"

"I'm having a girl."

Randy caught his breathe. He was going to be a father to a little girl. He always hoped he'd have a little girl, to protect.

They talked for another five minutes before suddenly Randy had to go out with the guys. Alex didn't believe it but she didnt say anything.

* * *

Alex woke up the next morning and decided to go to the mall to get a new outfit because she had to go to her bestfriend's birthday party at the club. She wasn't drinking but she'd go along. 

She got dressed in a pair of jean capris and her John Cena tshirt. She slipped on her flip flops since she couldn't see over her stomach anymore.

"Sar, that's her." Maddie had went to the mall because Sarah dragged her there to go see Jason who worked at one of the sporting stores.

"Go talk to her and meet up with me later."

"I'm so nervous Sarah."

"Don't be. She's probably an amazing person if she didn't yell at you for being the girl that messed up their relationship." Sarah gave Maddie a hug and walked off.

Alex looked up from putting her cell phone in her purse to see that Maddie girl walking over to her. She could swear her heart skipped a beat seeing that the rumor was true, Maddie was pregnant.

"Alex, is it right?" Maddie was so nervous. She was fiddling with her cell phone, tugging at her hair, her shirt, everything she get ahold of so she didn't have to look Alex in the eyes.

"Yeah." Alex was nervous to. She wondered why she was talking to her.

"Can we talk?"

Alex nodded. "About what?"

"Everything. The situation I guess."

"Oh. Yeah. Do you want to wait for me to finish paying for this or can I give you my cell phone number and you call me so we can meet up?"

"I can just wait outside of the store."

"No you can stay right here with me." Alex smiled.

"You know, I don't even know you and you amaze me."

"How?"

"That day, when you saw us kissing, you never once yelled at me. Now, your telling me to wait with you."

"Yeah well I'm not your normal person." Alex hurried up and paid and grabbed her bag before they walked out of the store.

"So why didn't you yell at me that day? All you did was yell at Randy."

"I didn't even know you. It wasn't your fault Randy had cheated again."

"Again? He told me that it was his first time."

"No you weren't. The other times I guess it was just to make me mad. We were all at a club or something, I'd get hit on by one of the guys and he would get jealous. His pay back was to go kiss a girl. He cheated on me once, but everybody deserves second chances right?"

"Yeah. I can't believe him though. I guess I'm at fault here to. He just said you would probably forgive him for it though."

"I knew it was going on, I just couldn't accuse him without facts. What hurt me the most was the next day after I caught you guys, I found out I was pregnant. I broke down so many times, thinking maybe it would make this little girl go away."

Maddie sat there silent. "When are you due?"

"August 17." She paused for a minute before asking the question that was on her mind. "What about you?"

"September 4."

"What are you having?"

"Boy."

"Awh. Any names?"

"Not really. I can't pick out any."

"You can take this if you want but I like Aaden Jonathan."

"That is cute. Do you have any girl names picked out?"

"Leah Hope."

"You are great with cute names." Maddie sat there for a minute before her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mad, where are you?"

"I'm with her right now, eating lunch and talking."

"Have you asked her yet?"

"No. I'm nervous."

"Don't be alright. See you later."

Maddie hung up her cell phone and Alex played with her food. They sat there for five minutes in complete silence before Maddie finally asked the question that would change the friendship and life of Alex for the rest of her life.

"Alex, I came to talk to you today because I wanted to you know after he was born, if you would take care of him?"

* * *

Randy looked over at the clock. It read 1:30. He knew it wasn't the morning. He had gotten so wasted with the guys. They were celebrating Shawn's birthday early. He had sorta lied to Alex last night. He did go to the party with the guys, but he also had a date with one of the diva's. 

He grabbed his cell phone and tried calling Alex three times but her phone was shut off. He left her three voicemails that again, would change the next couple of months for her.

**"Alex, answer your phone please? I just woke up and your not answering. You told me to call you when I got up and im calling you. Call me back please?"**

His second voicemail got worse. **"Alex, I knew it. You just called me to tell me and try to see if I'd buy all the stuff for the baby. Fuck you."**

Randy's third voicemail was completely uncalled for. **"Look Alex, you can just fuck off okay? How am I suppose to even know if this girl is even mine. Hell how am I suppose to know if Maddie's baby is even mine? Don't bother contacting me again, lose my number and I'll lose yours."

* * *

**

"Alex, I came to talk to you today because I wanted to you know after he was born, if you would take care of him?" The words played in Alex's head like a radio repeating the song twenty times in an hour.

Maddie moved over to sit in the chair next to her and grabbed her hand. "I'm not going to hate you if you say no Alex. I still want to get to know you and be friends with you. If its the whole issue that it's Randy's baby, I'm so sorry for that -"

"Maddie, shut up. Yes, I'll take care of him after he's born. On one condition."

"Oh my gosh!" Maddie started crying. "What's the condition?"

"You live with me until he's born. So I get to know you more. I can get help for you to move it. And once you have him, you can move back into your place you got now or wherever your staying at."

Alex had pulled Maddie into a hug. When Maddie went to go back to Sarah, Alex turned her phone on and listened to her voicemail. She caught her breathe when she listened to the last two. She had tears in her eyes and she shoved her phone in her purse.

Randy had went to the lowest point ever. Cheating wasn't as bad as he had made her feel at that very moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Two girls are bought together by one man. He is the father to both of their unborn children, he is dating one of them, and cheated on her with the other one. When he doesn't take responsibility for what he's done, a turn of events will open his eyes.

Thanks; Jewelgirl04, OTHlover04, lizzy-beth-lizzy, Sandra Moore7474 for the reviews so far, it means a lot. I wrote the first chapter, not really expecting it to be as good as it was.  
I've wrote and rewrote this chapter a dozen times. I couldn't seem to get it right until this millionth time.  
Just four reviews for 136 hits? Doesn't make sense but all well. I thank you FOUR that reviewed with all my heart.

* * *

Chapter Two.

Alex sighed. She hated doing this. She was leaving her family. Her parents had gotten her a townhome a couple minutes away. It was still distance between her loved ones. Both the girls were moving in tomorrow, together. Maddie spent the day over with Alex and her family so her family could get to know her.

"Alex, you made the right choice." Alex's father told her as she sat on the couch, minutes before going to bed.

"Thanks daddy." Alex was always closer to her dad. He supported her. Her mom did also but it was nice to have her dad around. Him being the only man in the family of four. She wasn't the girly girl type, unlike her mom. Her sister and her would run around in the rain and the mud. They would run inside the house all muddy and her father loved it.

Alex laid in bed for a good hour before she fell asleep. She had a dream about when she first met Randy.

_Alex was a twenty year old girl working at a local club in St. Louis. It was one of the nights that WWE was in town. She leaned against the wall waiting for somebody to tell her to go clean another table. She couldn't serve beer because she wasn't old enough. It was three months before her birthday. _

_She was messing with her cell phone when she heard a familiar voice say something to her. _

_"Miss, can I get a Busch Light, long neck and a Vodka?" The native asked. Alex turned around and caught the eyes of the one and only Randy Orton. She quickly called over one of her close friends to serve him. _

_"Hey how come she couldn't have helped me? I didn't say anything wrong did I?"_

_Jenna quickly shook her head. "She's underage. She'll be 21 in three months. She can only clean up." _

_"Oh. Can do you me a favor and don't let anybody else clean up after us. I wanna do something for her." Jenna smiled. Randy seemed nice._

_Two hours passed, about 7 rounds of drinks for the group of guys, and it still wasn't closing time._

_"Hey cutie." Alex heard a East Coast accent. "You wanna dance?"_

_"Sure. Let's go." _

_"It's not with me. It's with my bestfriend Randy." Alex looked over at the table and saw Randy goofing around with one of the girls before looking up and waving over to Alex. _

_Alex smiled before she walked around the bar and grabbing John's hand. She was gonna tease Randy. She winked over at Randy before taking John to the dance floor. It was a slow song on so they waited until the next song came on. Yeah by Usher. _

_John stood there as Alex ran her fingers through his hair while kissing his chin. She pulled back before smiling and looking over as Randy put his head down. "Go get him for me kay?"_

_John nodded before giving Alex a kiss on the cheek. "So you did that all to see how I would react?" She turned around to see Randy. She smiled and nodded. "Your good. Can I know your name?"_

_As the song ended Alex replied. "I'm Alex, short for Alexandria." _They had been friends for a year and half before Randy asked her to date. He knew her inside and out, but so did John. Both men meant a lot to her. They had dated for two years before she found out he cheated on her. She was now 24 years old and somehow wished she hadn't gotten so close to Randy.

She woke up to her cell phone ringing. She sighed before answering it. "Hey A, time to get up." She heard Maddie's voice and laughed.

"Kay. I'm changing and thats all. Not bothering to shower because we'll get all sweaty today anyway."

"I know what you mean. I'll be there in like five minutes. My friend will drop me off."

Alex jumped out of bed and changed into a pair of sweatpants and her high school graduation tshirts. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and slipped on her black Nike shox. She walked out into the hallway and into the living room. She noticed all her boxes were by the doorway and wanted to cry.

All that wasn't packed up was her bed and her dresser. They would take it apart and put it back together at the townhouse. A ton of her dad's friends and few of Maddie's friends were coming to help. She grabbed a bottled water and sat down on the couch. Maddie knocked on the door seconds later and Alex got up to get it.

Maddie could tell something was up with Alex. She decided to wait until they were moved in tonight to ask what was up.

It had taken them from 8am to 7pm to get everything move the two girls in, with one 30 minute lunch break mid-day. Alex flopped down on the couch and sighed. Maddie was still messing around in her room with some things. She needed to talk to John right this second. She thought back to her 21st birthday party.

_"Here Lex, have some of this." John said shoving a cup in her hand. She didn't know what it was but she drank it. They had done that all night long to her. _

_She was done dancing. After falling on her butt about 20 times, she was done. _

_An hour later, and two more of John's special drinks later, Alex was ready to go. _

_"Guys...I'm ready to go." John had stuck with her all night long. Randy was off with all the other girls. Alex didn't really mind, they weren't even dating, yet. He looked over at her and noticed she was holding her head and her stomach. _

_"Randy!" He yelled to his bestfriend. Randy rushed over as Alex started to cry. _

_"I want to go to bed right now." She looked over at John and opened her arms. "I want you to carry me." _

_John looked over at Randy who looked jealous and shrugged. He wasn't about to say no to her. He couldn't say no to that innocent face. She was finally legal to drink, they got her wasted and now she wanted him. _

_She had cuddled with John the whole night. John was like her older brother, and drunk or not, she knew not to do anything. She didn't even feel that way about him. Randy, on the other hand, she wanted him bad. _

"Penny for your thoughts?" Maddie walked into the living room five minutes before that and sat down on the chair. Alex didn't even notice. She was gonna ask her what was up.

"Maybe."

"What's wrong?"

"John, Randy's bestfriend, my older un-related brother, hasn't called me in days. I'm worried."

"Yeah, Randy talked to me about him a few times. Always complaining that you were all touchy feely with him."

"Whatever. The only time I was that way was when Randy had pissed me off and made me cry. John pulled me into a hug. Or when I was drunk and I asked to stay with John."

"Randy's an ass Alex."

She laughed. "Yeah." Suddenly her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id but didn't know who it was. "Hello." She suddenly put her hand over her mouth, "Wow." She talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. "That was my doctor. He called me on off hours because he was busy with family. He said I'm actually due later than predicted."

"What date?"

"August 31."

"Thats not bad. They were just a few weeks ahead."

"Yeah. They said they predicted so early because she was bigger than usual but then they noticed her slowing down and figured out that she should be born on her due date."

"Hmm, that's weird that she was so much bigger than usual but then she slowed down."

Alex nodded as she turned her attention to her growling stomach. "You hungry too Mad?"

"Of course. You want pizza?"

"Yeah. Can you order while I go shower?"

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"Hamburger with breadsticks."

"Kay. Don't take to long."

Alex stood in the shower thinking about everything today. Maddie's friend Sarah was kind of upset with both the girls. She had gave Alex attitude more than she could count on her hands and toes together. Maddie didn't seem to mind but she wasn't about to get on Maddie's bad side over her bestfriend's attitude.

Maddie stumbled across a photo album of Randy and Alex. One picture, made Maddie want to go back into the past and change what she and Randy had done. It looked like it had been taken at a bar. Alex was dressed in a purple long sleve shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Her brown hair was straight and parted to the right. Randy had on one of his old tshirts from the company and a pair of jeans. Randy was leaned over kissing Alex on the cheek and Alex had the biggest smile on her face. You could tell she was in love. The way her blue eyes had that look in it.

"That was taken on my 23rd birthday." Alex finally spoke up. Maddie looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I messed up everything you had."

Alex shook her head. "Randy did. Right after that night, he changed Maddie. He never wanted to spend time with me when he was home. I didn't travel with him because I didn't want to be with him after that. Before I stopped traveling with him, he made all the money. We had fights about me going back to work."

"But I was the last straw. I made it shatter when it was already cracked."

* * *

Randy couldn't think anymore. What was he gonna do? He was going to be a father in a month and he didn't even care. He wasn't going to be there with his job. He couldn't just quite his job. He worked harder than anybody else to prove himself. He had a few bad moments but he proved himself.

John looked over at Randy from across the club and noticed he wasn't even drinking. Now Randy was a drinker when he came to something upsetting him. When he messed up with Alex, he drank every night for a month before Dave got to him. Dave, usually being the calm, understanding guy, changed his attitude when Randy said the wrong thing about Alex.

Dave woke up the whole entire hotel that night when he went off on Randy. He told Randy he needed to grow up and live with the mistakes he made. He had messed up so many times with Alex and if Dave had been Alex, he would have left Randy way before she caught him.

John had witnessed it all. Randy breaking down in the middle of Dave's blow up to Randy actually defending himself, only making Dave more mad. In the morning, Randy hadn't remembered anything from that night expect the talk with Dave.

_"John.. can you come get me?" _

_"By the gas station by Randy's house. "_

_Alex and Randy had gotten into another fight about her not traveling anymore and getting a job. She grabbed her purse and left. She forget to get her coat and it was only in the 30's that day. She cursed at herself when it started to snow. _

_She had thought about going back to his house, saying sorry and making out the rest of the night but he had pissed her off and no matter what she wasn't going back there until she was calmed down. Her only option was John because they had been in town that week. _

_He had pulled around the corner of the gas station and saw her standing there in her little sweater and jeans. Her cheeks red, and she had to be freezing. She spotted his car and smiled. She would have ran to the car but she was numb and hoped he would take her back to the hotel and let her take a hot bath and then let her tell him what was up. _

_She got in and looked over at him. "What's up?" _

_"I should be asking you that." _

_"He flipped out. Yelled at me and said I just wanted the money so I could go waste it on clothes. No John, I wanna save up money so that if we ever break up I have money to go buy a place." John nodded. _

_"Lets go tell him that hun. I would take you to my hotel and let you take a bath but you have no clothes to change into and Randy's probably worried sick. _

John would never forget that day. They had went back to the house. By the time they reached the house Alex was sound asleep with her head against the window. He had carried her to the door and when Randy answered he had a sigh of relief. John had stayed until Alex had woken up and ate and took a hot bath.

* * *

Randy knew he couldn't ever hate Alex. He fucked up again, he knew he would never get her back, so why did he care? He was going home tomorrow, and he was going to try to forget about Alex and their baby. Maybe he could see Maddie and see if all the rumors were true.

He slowly looked around the club. He spotted John talking to Dave. Randy felt like he had no more friends. It was like nothing could understand what he had done. He knew in his heart he was guility. Nothing was going to change that but why did people have to shove it in his face that he had messed up? Randy wasn't perfect, nobody's perfect. Why did they just judge him?

Little did Randy know that tomorrow and the coming days would change his life, forever. He would no longer care just about himself, he would care about three people. Two were the girls that were both pregnant by that man. The last one was just caught inbetween the battling people. An innocent person that would hopefully find a place.

* * *

I did all these flashbacks to sort of show you guys what happened. Piece together a few things. I know, the stories moving by fast but theres a reason for that, you will see that in the end. It's not just going to be a few chapters long and then it ends. Im planning on doing a lot with this story that I haven't with my others.

Again, thank you with all my heart to the four people that reviewed for the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter took forever to write for me. I worked everyday on it. I couldnt get it exactly how I wanted it. Plus a lot of personal things happened on christmas eve, so all my emotions came out in this chapter. Enjoy!

Oh and hope you all enjoyed Christmas, and New years eve. I know for sure I enjoyed my New Years Eve. Tip here: Go out and get a Nintendo Wii. Their addicting!

Thanks: Jewelgirl04, Reject's Angel, gurl42069, Inday, & Sandra Moore7474 for the reviews, in Reject's Angel's case she couldn't review so she sent me a pm!

* * *

Randy walked into the spare room next to his. It was painted green. Alex had insisted on painting it green for when they got married and had kids. The problem was he wasn't married to her and they were having a baby. He was messing up more and more every day.

What could he do to make it up though? He missed her touch, and the way she smelt after she took a shower. The way she walked around when she was mad. The way she cuddled up to him when she was cold and tired. The way she said I love you. Everything about her was different than anybody else.

He didn't mean to cheat on her. They had their biggest fight ever the night he met Maddie. He wanted to have sex that night and she didn't want to. He went out and got wasted. Maddie just happened to be somebody at the bar that took him back to her house. Maddie was different than Alex and he didn't want to let either women go but he had lost both thanks to his stupid mistake.

* * *

Maddie woke up to her cell phone ringing. She looked around and noticed she was laying on the couch, Alex on the chair curled up in a ball. She looked at the clock and saw it was only 7:30am. Way to early to be up. She ignored her cell phone and tried falling back asleep but something in her gut told her to answer her cell phone the second time the person tried calling.

She did as she got up and walked to her bedroom. "Hello?"

Randy sighed as he went through his contact list. He knew it was early in the morning and hoped she answered. He called her once and she didn't answer. His heart raced when she answered with her angel voice as he called it. "Maddie?"

She thought she was going to faint. Of everybody to call her, why him? She felt like everything she had worked up to till now was going to crumble right before her eyes. She was silent for a few minutes before replying. "What do you want?"

Could that get any colder? "Is all the rumors true?"

"Yes. If that's what you woke me up at 7:30am for, good-bye."

"Wait," He sighed, "You want to get together and talk sometime today?"

"I'd have to ask Alex."

"Alex? Please don't say it's the her."

"It is."

"How'd that happen?"

"None of your business."

"Can you girls meet me at the park by my house around 5? Alex knows where it's at."

Maddie really did need to talk to him about her decison about _their _baby that she had kept from him for personal reasons. "Yeah." If she would have said that any softer she wouldn't have been talking at all. She knew Alex would refuse to go, or atleast that's what she guessed.

_Madeline Rae Loften was anything but innocent. She could never hold a man for more than a month. She was a major daddy's girl. Her dad had worked 6am to 9pm every night. When she did get time with him, she was spoiled beyond belief. She knew her bounderies though. Even if she was spoiled, she didn't get everything she wanted. She often told her parents to save their money or give it to the poor.

* * *

_

Alex had been up for a whole two hours when Maddie broke the news to her. "He wants us to?" Maddie nodded, expecting Alex to kick her out for even talking to him. "Alright. You go get ready, whatever else you need to do. I'm gonna run around town and get some stuff."

Alex really did need to run around town. It wasn't just an excuse not to talk to Maddie, although she was alittle upset with her for agreeing without out even asking her. She needed to go get some stuff for the extra room for the babies. Paint, bedding, a chair, a swing, and now another carseat. She laughed at herself as she ran over to her parents house to pick up the cribs, and changing table.

The only reason she really wasn't going to talk to Randy was because of what he had said to her. There was no other reason stopping her. She understood nobody was perfect. Heck, the only reason she flirted with the guys she did was because Randy had made her mad, and had went out drinking. He had let little blonde bimbos sit all over him. It was a game of theirs. At the end of the night. they didn't care who the other one had kissed or danced with, it only mattered that they ended up back together.

* * *

_Alex was in shock. Randy had accused her of sleeping with Adam. She never even flirted with him. She was not attracted to him at all. _

_"You just think that I'm going to forgive you don't you. Or believe your little lie that you don't even like him." Randy said as they were driving to the airport. _

_"Whatever Randy. Believe what you want to believe. I'm not going to deny it because like you said, you won't believe it anyway. Why don't you just go ask you bestfriend what I did last night?" She glared over at Randy. She loved that man, no doubt about it but when it came to him accusing her of other things, it pissed her off. She turned up the radio as the tears built up in her eyes. _

_All she had done the previous night was take a hot bath, lay on the bed and watch movies by herself. John had called her once during the night when he was about to board the plane home. Randy looked over and could see she had tears in her eyes. She was almost asleep when Randy had came in from the house show. _

_"I'm sorry okay? He walked out of the room when I was getting in, shirtless." _

_"Randy, I was sound asleep when you walked in. You woke me up to give me a kiss."_

_"I know. I just got to thinking just now. " He put his hand over hers. She looked over at him and smiled.

* * *

_

Alex pulled into the driveway of her parents house, seeing her sister sitting outside with her boyfriend, she smiled. She left her stuff in the car and walked inside after giving her sister a hug. She didn't know how she would get the stuff to the car without her dad there. She decided to ask Taylor's boyfriend.

It took about an hour for him to get the changing table box and the two cribs in the trunk of her car. She decided to run over to work and grab the paint and everything. She had no clue when the babies would come. She atleast needed to buy the things.

She spent two hours at Target before heading home. She needed to change clothes before going to meet Randy. Maddie was on the phone when Alex walked in. She kept quiet and ran up to her room. She changed into a pair of black capris that were a little lose, and a light blue tank top. She left her hair down and ran downstaires, noticing they had an hour to get across town, which was a task of its own.

* * *

"You nervous?" Alex asked quietly as they neared the park. Maddie nodded. "I mean, its one thing to talk to him on the phone, you don't have to see his face and his expression."

"I know how that feels. Do you think we should tell him about me keeping him?"

"I think he deserves to know. Even if he isn't going to be in their lives, he needs to know that their going to be with somebody who can take care of them."

"I'm scared Maddie." If she had said that any quieter, Maddie wouldn't have even heard her. "What if something goes wrong and I can't take care of them? I'd be a disappointment to everybody."

"No you wouldn't. You are a strong person. If I would have been in your place and I walked up and asked you that question, I would freak out and make you take care of it because you was the one that he had been sleeping with. To forgive somebody for that is amazing."

Alex looked over and smiled. She pulled into the park's parking lot and noticed Randy wasn't there yet. "Wanna go sit on the swings?"

Maddie nodded. Alex shoved her cell phone and money in her pocket and got out. She raced Maddie to the swings and won. No matter if she was eight months pregnant, she still had long legs.

Randy saw Alex's car in the parking lot and saw them sitting on the swings. It was one of her favorite things. To go and sit on the swings. He slowly got out of his hummer and closed the door. He was dressed in a pair of tight jeans and one of his skull tshirts. A sight that would make any woman go completely crazy.

Maddie spotted him. Alex had be facing the opposite way. She slowly got out of the swing, telling Alex he was here. Alex put on a happy face before hopping out of the swing and following Maddie.

Randy couldn't even look at Alex. She looked so beautiful. Her hair flowing in the wind and the way her eyes begged for an explaination for what he had done.

They finally met eachother half way, Randy leaned down and gave Maddie a hug. He looked over at Alex and saw something in her eyes he had never seen before. _Jealousy. _She looked at the ground. She didn't know what to say. No matter what he had done, she still loved him. He was sort of her first love.

She had went on dates in highschool but she never really had a boyfriend. When she met Randy, it was something different. Randy walked up to Alex and knew she wasn't going to just forgive him for what he had said and hug him. She put her hand on his arm and looked up at him, everything she was feeling came out in her voice. "Hey."

"Hey." It was something simple but atleast it was a start. "Come on, lets go sit at a table and talk." She nodded and walked up next to Maddie. Randy followed the two girls. The park was tiny but Maddie looked around, if she needed a place to run to, she had places. The two girls sit on one side, a couple inches apart while Randy sat on the opposite. He ran has hand through his brown hair, spiking it up.

"So what exactly is going on? Why are you two living together now?"

Alex was first to talk. He needed to know what she did that day and why she never answered her phone. "That day that you left me those voicemails, I had went to the mall in search of something to wear to a party that night." She paused as tears built in her eyes just thinking about the messages but she blinked them away. "I was just finishing up with Maddie walked up."

Alex looked over at Maddie, to explain why she had asked Alex. "I was barely earning enough to pay half the rent. Alex seemed like she could handle one baby, probably even two without going broke. I asked her whenever this little guy is born, if she would raise him. I wouldn't run back into his life when I had money. I would write him a letter for Alex to give him when he was old enough. He would know that Alex wasn't his mom but he would still love her for stepping up."

"I said yes on one condition. She had to move in with me. I wasn't just going to take her baby without knowing her. That's why we live together until she has the baby."

Randy sat there, looking at the two girls, trying to figure everything out. Why didn't she just drop the baby off on his doorstep? It's basically what she doing with Alex. Atleast he would be with one of his real parents. Not his dad's ex girlfriend.

"You could of just dropped him off on my doorstep, I mean atleast he would with one of his parents."

"Oh yeah Randy. How were you suppose to raise a kid on your own when you said everything you said to me?" Alex shot him.

"What the fuck was I suppose to believe? You call me up the night before, tell me that your pregnant. So I call you and you don't asnwer for an hour straight."

"Wait until I answered the phone. God damnit Randy. Can you ever fucking use your brain?"

"I came here to get answers, not to get put down by you." He stood up and started walking away before he turned back around. "I'm a fucking dumbass, is that what you want to hear? I was fucking scared Alex. You never answered. I didn't want to be in the kids life if all you were using me for money. I want to be in both of the baby's life because I'm their dad."

Randy's outburst scared Maddie. She knew he deserved a chance to be in their son's life. If he didn't take it, then that's when he should have asked Alex. But she went straight to Alex without even caring what Randy wanted to do. She had assumed that he would just turn her down. She assumed, which had made an ass out of her.

Alex looked down. She didn't need Randy's help. Far from it. "Look, I don't need your help. I'm sure I can handle two babies on my own. You can send whatever you think they need, but they don't need to know that your their dad."

"They deserve to know Alex. Don't push me out of their life because I fucked up. Everybody makes mistakes. Why can't you push away your hate for me and let me into my kids lives?"

"Because, it will be even more confusing to them. They would get to you see you once a month, maybe twice. Yeah they would call you daddy but would they really know that you are? You can come to their birthday parties as a friend of John's or something until they get old enough to understand."

Alex stood up and looked over at Maddie, nodding at her. It was time to go. Neither one of them needed the stress piled up on their shoulders with the babies basicaly due any day now. Maddie went to stand up but a sharp pain stopped her. She let out a loud scream as she grabbed her stomach.

Randy jumped up and looked over his shoulder to see what was happening. He knew this wasn't good, especially with her grabbing her stomach, where the pain was coming from. He ran over to her, which surprised Alex, and grabbed Maddie is his arms, holding her bridal style.

"Alex, grab my keys out of my pocket. Unlock the hummer, Were going to the hospital, now." Randy's voice was loud and you could tell he was scared. Alex slowly ran to catch up with Randy. When she finally did, she quickly looked at him for answers as to what pocket the keys were in.

"Back right." Alex was shaking. She hadn't be this close to Randy in months, and it scared her. She felt akward with just putting her hand in his pants pocket and grabbing his keys but she did it. Her hand rubbed up against his arm and sent a tingly feeling throughout both of their bodies.

They would be lying if they said that they both could live without eachother. She slowly unlocked the front passanger door and made sure Maddie was situated in there before she turned to walk to her own car. Randy watched her get half way to her car before his brain told him to tell her to get in the backseat. They would come get her car later.

Alex stopped in mid-tracks when she heard him. She looked back at him confused. "Just get in." She nodded before getting in the backseat. What was happening? Would he actually stick around after this or would he run out of their lives as fast as he came back in? And now Maddie was probably in labor. So much can change in seven days. You think everything is all figured out, and all the sudden it goes crashing down. But that's life. Nothing is as predictable as it is in the movies, where the couple is bound to get back together.

* * *

Please R&R. I made it so that you could review without logging in. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to cassymae, Queen Cena, Jewelgirl04, Sanda Moore7474 and Reject's Angel. Nice to see a few new readers out there. Oh and I really do thank all of you that added me to their alerts, not just for this story but my others too.

I dont really even know about that address, I just chose an address and went with it for this lol.

And here we go, Chapter Four.

* * *

And theres times in life when it's okay to be scared to death. This was Maddie's turn. There were a dozen doctors and nurses in the room with her and they had shoved Alex and Randy out of the room. They were checking the heartbeat, to see if her water had broken, everything.

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the sharp pain but nothing was helping. She was begging anybody close to her to make the pain stop and she would never go near a man again. It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing her in the stomach.

* * *

Randy sat across the room from Alex. She was on her phone talking to somebody about Maddie, probably one of Maddie's friends. He didn't know what to do. If he should call his parents and tell them he was gonna be a dad to a kid he was probably never gonna see anyway. He decided to call John, who was probably at home getting ready to go out.

It rang twice before John answered, "Hello?"

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Long story but what are you doing tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because Maddie is in labor from what we've heard from the doctors and I can't stay here. It will drive me nuts seeing my son born and knowing that Alex will keep them from me."

"Wait, You and Alex talking and Maddie?" Randy could only imagine his face.

"Can you get a plane ticket, I'll explain it when you get here."

"Whatever man." With that, he hung up the phone and Randy could hear the dial tone.

Alex had heard the part about him not being able to stay there and see his son. "So what are you gonna do now Randy, run away from your problems again because you don't even want to fight to see your children?"

"It's a useless battle Alex. I will love my kids but like you said, they would call me daddy but would I really be their dad?" He felt like dirt for walking away but it had to be done. He had messed it up with her anyway, why try to get into his kids lives. "I don't want to Alex, but when it comes down to this, what can you do? I'm on the road four days of the week, leaving three days to spend time with family. I'd have jetlag so I'd sleep in, get so see them for half the day before they had to go to bed."

Why did he even have to do this? "I just want to see my kids, and be able to have them wake me up in the morning. I wouldn't do that. They'd wonder why mommy and daddy don't live together. It'd be like a divorce and we weren't even married. Having them grow up in seperate homes isn't worth it." He wanted to break down, but he wouldn't infront of Alex.

She sat there, taking it all in. She understood what he said. "I understand, I really do. You can come with John to their birthday parties or whatever if you want to see them." She looked away, she couldn't face him.

"Can I have one last hug?" He needed this. They both did. To feel eachothers touch one more time. Maybe Randy was being retarded but Alex looked beautiful pregnant with _his_ child. Her faced glowed with happiness being pregnant. She stood up and smiled at him. She was going to break down after this. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, the tears were falling now. He wapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her lower back.

"I still don't have the babies room set up. Can you do that for me and I'll mail you pictures of the babies when their finally together?" She whispered into his neck before looking up at him.

"Yeah. Where do you live and I got to have keys to get in."

"2326 Hazel Ave." Alex said as she dug threw her purse for the house keys. "Have John bring them back."

* * *

An hour passed before Alex heard anything from the doctors. "She's ready to to in for the c-section. We really don't know why he's early, he just is. You can come in if you want."

Alex nodded. She wouldn't miss this for the world.

Seeing him there now was overwhelming for Alex. He was three pounds but he looked tinier. She was scared. He wasn't breathing. What was wrong with _her _baby? He basically was her baby although she hadn't talked to Maddie about what she was going to do now that he had came so early. Was she going to move out right away? That would be best wouldn't it?

Starring at him through the incubator with iv's and the breathing machine hooked up to him made Alex want to run away from the whole entire thing. She couldn't though. She couldn't run away from him. Aaden Jonathan was going to be her life from now on, inbetween working and hoping that Leah made it to full term before making her apperance.

--------------------------

Maddie woke up, seeing all the balloons saying "Congrats on the baby boy." She looked at her stomach and noticed it was smaller. She was scared. What happened to him? Was he okay? She didn't want to leave Alex with a baby that wasn't going to live. She didn't even see that there was a guy sitting on the chair when she pressed for the nurses.

"You know the thing with nurses is that they will stand around and chit chat for ten more minutes before they come to see you." The voice was calm and Maddie jumped when she heard it.

"Wh - Who are you and where's Alex?"

"John." He pulled his baseball cap off before running his hand through his hair with his free hand, "She's in the nursery with Aaden."

"John? You mean, Randy's bestfriend?" He nodded. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Good I hope?" He looked at her questionly. It was her turn to nodd. She looked around the room to see if Randy had stuck around, which he didn't appear to be there. "Randy ran away again. I guess he says that Alex won't ever let him around Aaden or Leah once she's born, so why try."

"That man will regret walking away. Yeah I'm giving Aaden to Alex but I'm in a different boat. Randy has money coming out of his ass, I'm sure if he wasn't fucking somebody else by now and didn't want to break the news to her that he's a dad, that he would be here."

* * *

Randy stared at the picture of his son on his cell phone. Thanks to John and the technology, he had a picture of his son. He was sitting on his couch feeling sorry for himself. He knew he probably would regret walking away from his blood. He didn't want to put them through what he had went through as a kid. He only saw his dad one or two days of the week.

Randy didn't have a normal lifestyle. If he went anywhere with his dad, he couldn't have a normal talk with him without fans coming up to his dad. It happened all the time. So he was giving them a normal life. Away from the crazy fans, away from everything Randy was put into.

And before he knew it, he was crying. He should be in there, praying his son would be okay. Not looking at him through some stupid cell phone screen. He snapped his phone shut and shoved it in his pockets, not caring if he ruined his phone. It could be replaced. But his relationship with Alex, and his son's life couldn't.

He understood where Alex was going with him not being there for his son and his daughter, when she would be born, but he wouldn't let some other man raise them. When he was home, he wanted to wake up at the crack of dawn to take care of _his _kids. He wanted them to call him "dada" when they could first talk. He wanted to be there like a father should be.

He wiped away the tears and slipped on his Rams hoodie and slipped out the door. He was going to fix everything he had ruined even if it took all night long.

* * *

Alex sat down in one of the chairs in the nursery, waiting for them to hand Aaden over to her. They said he was big enough where he could be held. She smiled over at John. Maddie was sleeping again. She was sore from the c-section and was scared that if she had saw him while she was still in the hospital, she would back out of giving him to Alex.

He was wrapped up in a green blanket with a blue hat on. His hands were curled up into a fist, and he has the most beautiful little blue eyes. _I wish Randy was here to see him, _Alex thought to herself. They placed him in her arms and he yawned while stretching one arm over his head.

"Just like Randy." John said, peeking over her shoulder to look over at him.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"So why did you pick Jonathan for his middle name?"

"I think it's cute together. Randy's names don't match well with Aaden."

"There's another reason Alex, spill it."

She looked around the room to see that most of the nurses were dealing with other babies. "You'll probably the only father figure in his life, although you'll probably be Uncle Johnny."

"You know if anything happens to the little man, I would be here in a heartbeat. Vince can fire me for not showing up."

"Like he would really fire one of his hottest men out there."

John laughed. "True, but you know what I'm talking about."

John locked eyes with Aaden and smiled down on him. Aaden made a little face at John before he started to cry.

"Look what you did John." Alex stuck her tongue out at John as she tried to calm him but nothing was working.

"Let me try." John said as Alex questioned him. "Your all bundled up, He might want to feel that human contact or whatever it's called."

Alex noticed that she did have on a hoodie while John had on a short sleve shirt. She got up from the chair and let John sit down before handing him over.

He got quiet and he smiled over at Alex. "Told ya."

The door to opened and Alex looked up and saw Randy. Her heart skipped a beat and she got teary eyed. She looked away. _Did god just answer my wish? Is he really here or is this just a dream? _

He walked closer to her and looked over at John. "Can I talk to you somewhere else, Alex?" He put his hand out for her to take. She took it and felt the spark. Her legs began to shake and it's a good thing that Randy had a hold of her because she would have fell over.

He led her to the cafeteria area and they sat down at the table, side by side.

"What are you doing here?" She looked up at him, her eyes full of hope that he had atleast changed his mind about being there for his son at the moment.

He stared into her eyes and knew that everything would be okay as long as he kept his hopes high. "I changed my mind. I can't even look myself in the mirror withouth knowing I'm fucking up."

"What do you mean?" She let a few tears slip as she stared at the table now.

"Don't cry, please?" He grabbed her hand and she slowly looked up at him. "I love you Alex. I know you probably hate me for everything I've done wrong. Hell, I hate myself for it all. But I can't walk out of your life or our kids lives. I want to be the one that they call "dada" when they first start talking. I want to be there for them Alex. I know right now my storylines and me being champ is making me busy but they can cut it down."

Every word that man said was the truth. Alex knew it and she couldn't deny it. "I was hoping you would change your mind. Part of me would always hold onto you and I would probably wait until the day you came back to get with another man. I love you Randy, but do you really want this?"

"I do. I really do."

"I don't want to jump into anything because were doing this for the kids right now. But to be honest with you, I don't want to see you or hear about you being with any other woman. It would be to confusing for the kids as they grew up to see mommy single and daddy with a new woman every time they see him."

He slowly looked down at her and smiled. "Don't worry, I haven't been with any woman since you left."

She smirked up at him before pulling him into a long, passionate kiss. "Don't be expecting anymore. But after the long months, we both needed that."

"Lets go see Maddie and our son." They got up and hugged before walking back to Maddie's room.

* * *

Kay, sorry this chapter is short. And no, the story isn't like going to end in a couple of chapters now that it all seems to be happy. And I'm an aunt again! I actually just now realized that this actually happened to my sister. She had my nephew almost three months early. She was due in early April. And Maddie went into labor early. And yes, I had that written before she had the baby. Weird, eh?

R&R please? It's not that hard, just click that button down there and tell me how your liking the story. I don't know what im doing good or bad if I don't get any feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

I would of had this chapter up last weekend but I was sick last week with bronchitis, so I spent this week getting caught up on school work and all that stuff. And I'm gonna start working on my myspace that'll be used for here.

Thanks for the reviews giftiebee, OneTreeHillWrestlingFan, Sandra Moore7474, and babyxbxgurl.

Here's chapter Five.

* * *

When you think you can't cry anymore, you suddenly do. It feels like you just dried up a desert and all the sudden, it's a flood again. Alex had lost the one person she didn't think she would ever lose. She lost her love. She stared out the window in her bedroom, watching the moving truck pull up. Maddie was leaving today. She didn't want to back out on Alex on their plan. She would come see him on his birthday parties and that would be it.

She hadn't talked to Randy since that day at the hospital, a week ago. He hadn't even bothered to come see her or Aaden. She knew his schedule. John knew it too. Randy had something up. Aaden was doing good. He had gained four ounces since he was born. He was breathing on his own. The only thing that he still had to work on was eating on his own with a bottle. They had been trying and he wouldn't take it.

She heard a knock on her door and hoped it wasn't time to say goodbye to her yet. Even though she had only lived there for alittle over a week, she had gotten close to Maddie. Maddie made her realize that even if her heart was broken by Randy, it can be fixed. She looked over at the door and saw John leaning against the doorframe. She smiled and patted the spot next to her.

He wrapped an arm around her when he sat down. "You still rethinking about letting Randy go?"

"It's not that, It's the fact that he could of proved me wrong or something. He's gonna miss out on their fist everything John. Why does he have to be so selfish?"

"He did what he thought was best though Lex. He grew up in a household where his mom raised him because his dad was out on the road. He doesn't want that for his kids."

"I know but once they get old enough we could of traveled with him. He doesn't think about these things. I just didn't want them to not wonder who their dad was and only see him a few days of the week. I fucked up didn't I?"

"You both did. I know you both well enough to know that it won't be fixed for years either. Just let things happen the way it's suppose to happen. If Randy's gonna be in this little girls life and Aaden's, it will happen." He replied back, putting a hand on her stomach.

"It doesn't seem real does it? It was six months ago that I called telling you I was pregnant. Now look, she's almost here."

"She's gonna be spoiled by me. Just so you know."

"I'm sure she'll have every other guy wrapped around her finger also." She chuckled, remembering what Dave had told her he was going to do when Leah was born.

"Sure, but she'll love me the most."

"Nah."

"You doubting me?" He asked as she poked her sides.

"I just wanted to tell you thank you. You've been there through everything when you didn't have to be."

"You were my bestfriends girlfriend, I got to know you a lot Alex, I couldn't stand to see you torn apart in pieces." He paused before grabbing her hand. "You know, I didn't talk to Randy for almost two months after you found out because I was pissed off at him."

"Awh John." She got tears in her eyes, "Nobody's ever been there for me like this. You know I've been thinking, I want you to be Leah's godfather incase something ever happens to me, she'll have you."

John looked away, his eyes filling with tears. He looked back over at her and she smiled at him. "Go ahead and cry. I'm not gonna make fun of you." He chucked and let the tears roll. She gently wiped them away.

"I'm scared." He whispered.

"Why?"

"What if I'm a bad uncle to her? What if I can't be there for you all the time?"

"You'll do fine with her. I should be the one scared."

"Those kids will be fine with you. I'll be here every step for you."

Three hours later and it was time to say goodbye to Maddie. John was staying the night at Alex's before he left to go back home.

Alex and Maddie promised not to cry during saying goodbye. They would still keep in contact.

"Call me when you get unpacked and everything." Alex said as she hugged Maddie.

"I will. Tell me when you have Leah. I'll come up to see her."

"Of course. Have fun."

"You too."

Maddie walked over to John while Alex walked back upstaires to go to the bathroom. Her bladder was always full being almost eight months pregnant.

"I just wanted to tell you thank you."

"No problem."

"Take care of her for me, please?"

"I will."

Maddie leaned in and hugged John. She looked up at John before pulling away from the hug. Grabbing her purse off the coffee table, John grabbed her arm gently. John gave her a quick peck on the lips before smiling down on her. "I - I better get going."

----------------------------------------

How was he suppose to do this? Randy Orton, Legend Killer, was nervous about telling his parents about him being a dad. He was currently on his way from his High Ridge home to his parent's house inside of town. He had a long day ahead of him.

He walked into the backdoor. "Mom?" No response. He started to worry again. He walked into the living room to see his mom on the phone, a serious look on her face, deep in thought. She turned and smiled at her eldest son.

"Yeah. I'll talk to him about it, Your always welcome here to visit. Talk to you later." With that she hung up. She pulled him into a hug. Randy hugged her back carefully, after all his mom was getting older and her bones were getting fragile. She walked over to the couch and sat down on one end, patting the other side for him to come sit down next to her.

"Randy, What's going on?"

"Promise me you won't freak out?" She smiled and nodded. "Mom, when Alex and I broke up, she found out she was pregnant." He paused as he looked down. "I cheated on her with another girl who also got pregnant."

"Don't tell me one of them had it early?" Randy nodded as his mom got tears in her eyes. "Oh no!"

"Maddie had Aaden early. He was three pounds, ma, three pounds." His eyes filled with tears. Lately that's all Randy seemed to be doing.

"When's Alex due?"

"As far as I know, August 17."

"Girl?" Randy nodded. "So why aren't you here with her?"

"I can't seem to handle it Ma. Knowing I messed up is one thing, to see him fighting for his life is another thing. It's all my fault."

"You did mess up Randy but it can always be fixed. Don't think it is impossible. You loved eachother a lot and you still do. Don't walk out on your kids lives because of this guilt. Overcome it. You know what? If your here with him now, he will have a bigger bond with you than you know."

----------------------------------------

All alone, Alex decided to call into work and tell them she was quitting. She had saved up money from previous jobs, plus she still got 200 dollars a month from her parents. She'd be set until she was off maternity leave. It was impossible to do anything now with Aaden in the hospital and her being due in a month, Jeff's birthday. She knew what she wanted to do after Leah was born but she didn't know what kind of problems it would cause.

----------------------------------------

As John sat outside alone by the pool, he heard his phone beeping, meaning he got a text message. He didn't know the number but decided to look at it anyway.

_"Hey John, uhm this is Maddie, what are you doing tonight & why did you kiss me? Write back. "_

John rolled his eyes. He didn't really know why he kissed her, he just did. He hadn't kissed anybody in a while and he thought maybe he needed just a kiss. He didn't look at Alex like that, Maddie was the next best thing.

He decided to ignore it and worry about other things. He was going back to work the next morning and didn't want no girl drama while trying to concentrate on his current storyline.

----------------------------------------

"He didn't write back Sarah."

"Asshole." She mumbled.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not unless you sounded clingy." Maddie stared at her and walked away. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just - "

"Just what?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly." With that Maddie slammed her bedroom door before deciding not to think about it and go take a hot shower.

John looked at his phone again. The tenth text message from Maddie in five minutes. _Does she not have anything better to do? _She really needed to leave him alone before he went off on her. She was already clingy and they didn't even know eachother.

Alex sent John a text, hoping he would help her. "_John, I just quit my job. Don't freak out please? I think i know what i'll be doing when Leah's born but can't tell you. Love ya bud."_

John read the text and smiled. Alex always had something up her sleve. _"How's Aaden?" _John had grown attached to him while he was there and he was always on John's mind.

_"Amazing. They started bottle feeding today and he's amazing John. He's 4lbs now!"_

----------------------------------------

Randy stared at himself in the mirror. He didn't look like himself anymore. He was going out tonight for a few drinks with the guys so hopefully that had let him lighten up a bit. Things would fall into place eventually. Don't rush things.

"So, what's up with this new storyline?" Jeff asked as he nudged Randy. "Me and you going at it. Man, this is gonna be sick!"

"I'm excited. From what I've heard, it'll last awhile too."

Dave popped in. "Oh stop bragging about your amazing storylines here on RAW. You don't have to rub it in our faces that Smackdown's storylines are getting boring."

"Man, we wasn't hating on you. Just stating a fact that it will be exciting for everybody involved." Jeff said before chugging his beer. Dave and the rest of the smackdown guys rolled their eyes. It had been a supershow that night and everybody decided to come out. Soundtechs, wrestlers, divas, photographers, everybody in that business besides the old guys like Vince.

By the end of the night, everybody was wasted. Randy felt fantastic but still missed having Alex here with him when he was drunk. She amazed him. He would be a complete asshole to her and all the guys when he was drunk, but she never did anything about it.

----------------------------------------

"So he can go come in a week?" Alex asked the nurse as she held onto Aaden.

"Yeah. He should be doing fantastic about then. He's gaining weight at a good rate and keeping his formula down."

"Thank god." Alex whispered.

'You'll be back in here soon."

"Don't remind me. I'm scared."

"First one?" She nodded. "I was the same way."

"How do you get over it."

"You already are over it. You have him. Your great with him. Everything will be fine."

"How many do you have?"

"Three girls."

"Wow."

"Your lucky you got one of each."

"I got off lucky didn't I?" The nurse chuckled as she went on watching the other parents with their babies.

----------------------------------------

John finally called Maddie. "Hello?"

"Hey sorry I was busy with work and all. What'd you want?" _Lie. _

"See what was up. John why did you kiss me?"

"I'm not sure."

"Was it a mistake?"

"Maybe. i'm not sure."

"I thought you meant it."

"I don't know what I feel okay? My minds on different things other than this at the moment."

"Like what?"

"Aaden."

"Oh."

"Look, maybe we should just talk when he gets out of the hospital and your settled down at your place." With that, John hung up. He wasn't in the mood for having girl drama, especially when he wasn't even dating her.

_What am I feeling for her? _John thought to himself. _She is pretty cute. I can picture myself with her. Maybe I should give her a try, after I talk to Alex. I don't want to be doing this if she's not okay with me asking Maddie out and maybe wrecking up everything._

He decided to write Maddie before heading to bed. _"Look, how about me go on a date the next time I'm in town and see how that goes. Just don't get all clingy on me."_

Maddie wrote back but it wasn't what he expected it to be.

----------------------------------------

Randy couldn't sleep. He needed to hear her voice, to talk to her about why he left without going to see her again. At 3am, he called her. Her phone rang three times before she answered.

"Randy?"

"Alex, I need to talk to you but first of all, I wanted to say I love you."

"Oh no, what now?"

"I need to explain why I left without saying bye."

"Wait Randy, I need to say something first. I don't think i'm in love with you anymore."

* * *

Thank you to the **one and only Kimmi aka Kimster, cenasgirl91312k**, for helping me with this chapter and telling me my plot was great so far. I changed it up a bit than what it was orginally suppose to be.  
P.S. This is just a filler in chapter, seeing as nothing really happened in it. Wait till next chapter, speaking of that runs and hides under my bed while waiting for the death threats for the cliffhanger.


	6. Chapter 6

Because of the great feedback for the last chapter, I'm working on the chapter already.

Thanks: Giftiebee, Jewelgirl04, Insidemyhead, Inday, alana2awesome, Vannahgirl, Thee-Britty, Sandra Moore7474, babyxbxgurl. You girls amaze me, you really do.

BTW, I have a banner of this story up for you guys on my profile. The girl is Alex. Maddie will play small roles in the story, but she's not a main character, so she's not on there. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Six.

"What do you mean you don't love me anymore?" Now he knew how she felt. He felt like somebody stomped all over his heart, breaking it into a million little pieces and she was the only one that could fix it.

"I love you Randy but then again I dislike you. " Hate was a strong word and she would never use that word with him, never. "You can't seem to make up your mind."

"What do you mean?"

"You come back into our lives, leave because the problems get hard, run back when it's convient for you and leave again."

"I'm scared."

"Your scared?" This was her turning point. "Your just scared because you don't want my kids to be calling somebody else daddy. You don't even know how scared I am about this, do you?"

"I'm sorry okay. I need you Alex, I really do."

"I need you too but right now isn't the time."

"What do you mean now?"

"Randy, your acting childish. I'm trying to set my life straight with Leah coming anyday now and Aaden still at the hospital and your still deciding if your going to stay in their lives or leave."

"Alex think of it this way -"

"I'm tired of thinking of it your way, and your way only." With that she hung up.

-----------------------------------------

_"Your telling me that you like me and you just met me?"_

_"Yeah, Alex. I like you." John replied. _

_"I don't know John. I don't want to start a fight between you and Randy."_

_"You wouldn't be starting a fight. Just know I'm always here if you ever need me." With that John kissed her on the cheek and walked away. _

----------------------------------------- 

"Did I ever make the wrong choice?" She asked herself as she tried going back to bed. Suddenly her phone started ringing again. She prayed it wasn't Randy. _John _

"Yeah?"

"What happened Alex? I walked out from the shower and Randy's flipping out on me."

"John, He thinks I'll just take him back for everything. He leaves and I can't keep doing it. I thought telling him would be for the good, I guess not."

"Yall need to stop fighting."

"No, I just need to go out and get trashed after I have Leah."

"That's not gonna help the situation."

"I don't care what will help it, I need something to get my mind off of all this." Truth was, Alex knew it wasn't just Randy getting to her. Something else was bugging her too. _August 31. _A certain high flyer's birthday was that exact date and she couldn't get her mind off of Jeff Hardy.

"Look, I'm sure we can go out after your cleared from having Leah. But I need to head to bed Lex. I'll talk to you tomorrow and don't do anything stupid, promise?"

"Promise." Her voice was breaking. She just wanted to curl up in her own little ball and cry herself to sleep. She needed him there and he was in a way, but not the way she wanted him to be. "I love you John."

"Love you too Lex and don't cry. Everything will work itself out, one step at a time."

-----------------------------------------

The days dragged on for Alex. Aaden could come home but she wanted to keep him there incase she went into labor. The only time she went out was to go pick up her little sister and take her back home. Everything was messed up and she wasn't about to fix it. If Randy was suppose to be her 'prince', it would fall into place. If not, she would just go on with life.

"You need to get out of the house, Alexandria." Her mother preached to her as she laid on her parent's couch.

"I do, mom but my feet and back start killing me and I can't take it."

"You need to go on bed rest then."

"There is no way I'm going on bed rest."

"Alex, you need to be making sure she doesn't come early."

"Mom, would you stop nagging on me?"

"I'm not nagging on you, just trying to look out for your well being."

"I know how to take care of myself mom." She tried pulling herself up from the couch but couldn't. Her mom rushed over to help her get up. "Don't even think about shoving this in my face either mom."

-----------------------------------------

John laid there, almost asleep but everytime he would fall asleep, he would dream about Alex and the babies. He didn't know why but sometimes he just wished for a family. He wanted somebody to look up to him and to call him 'Daddy'. He was just nervous it would mess things up with their relationship.

-----------------------------------------

**August 17  
**_Two weeks before due date_

"I wish I could just go see him." Alex thought, thinking of John.

"Go see who?" Taylor, Alex's sixteen year old sister, asked.

"John."

"Why? You got a crush on him?"

"No. I just miss him."

"You seemed to have a lot of fun with him when he was here the last time. When's he coming back?"

"When Leah's born."

"Two weeks?" She nodded. "Dang, I have to wait two weeks to see John."

"Yeah. Plus he won't be here long. It's right after Summerslam, so he'll be busy with the post-ppv stuff."

"Great." Taylor was disappointed. She had met John when she was just 13 and they had clicked. He had stayed with her one night when Alex and Randy had went on a date. They got eachother in trouble with Alex when they were together. "I just miss him."

"I know you do Tay, but he'll be back."

"Yeah to see you and the babies. He won't come see me."

"He will too."

"Doubt it."

"I promise you he will come see you alright? Now stop pouting, I need to eat so let's go get stuff for tacos at the store."

"You and your cravings."

-----------------------------------------

The days left were slowly decreasing, and Alex's nerves kept getting worse. She hadn't talked to John in almost a week and it bothered her. Their last talk was something they hadn't ever talked about, and she didn't mean to scare him but she had to be honest with him about it.

"So, we need to talk about something." They both said at the same time. John went first, explaining that he had feelings for Alex and he didn't know what to do.

"I just don't know what to do. I have feelings for one of my bestfriends and I've never had this before."

Alex had stayed silent, listening to every word he said. He had a way with words, a way that Randy never had. Randy could never stand in front of her and tell her exactly what he was feeling. When five minutes of silence had passed by, she decided it was her turn to go.

"I'm feeling the same way but then I feel like there's somebody else out there that's calling my name and it's not Randy. Somehow he just has a connection with me." She waited for him to say anything and when he didn't, she went on. "I didn't know how to tell you at all. I didn't want you to think I was some kind of freak for possibly being in love with my bestfriend."

"I would never think that Alex and you know it."

"What am I suppose to know anymore John? I'm scared of love anymore. I want to test it out and see if it will work out this time but what if it doesn't? What if it messes up out friendship and we hate eachother in the end. I couldn't live with myself."

"I would never hate you Alex. Your worrying to much. I'll always be in your life."

She sighed, taking it all in. "But what if something happens when the kids are older, you know they would blame me for you not being in their life."

"And if that ever happens, we will deal with it together when the time comes. But when are you gonna go to that job interview? Have you asked him if you can work at home until they are old enough to come with you?"

"I'm going after she's born and yeah I have. He said it's fine, he'll just stick me with somebody who needs me."

"Alright. Well my planes about to board, I'll talk to you later sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too."

That was a week ago and somehow she wondered what happened to him talking to her later. She knew he was busy with his work schedule but she still wondered if something else was up. She had 10 days left until Leah's due date. She went and saw Aaden every day, dragging Taylor along with her.

-----------------------------------------

"I just don't know man." John replied, leaning his head back against the headrest.

"What do you mean you don't know if you love her or not?" Dave replied. They were on the way to his house, twenty minutes away from John's.

"I love her and all but what if we hate eachother because it didn't work out."

"It's going to be messed up if you don't hook up. You will regret not hooking up with her than hooking up with her and realizing that your feelings weren't as you expected."

"I'll talk to her."

"You better."

"I will I promise man."

"Just don't hurt her. She's in a fragile state still."

"I know. Can't even understand Randy anymore."

"Never understood him in the first place. His lifestyle is different."

"Yeah."

"So how are the girls?"

"Athena's doing good in her freshmen year. Her and her bestfriend made it on the volleyball team. She was really excited."

"That's good." John sat there, playing around on his phone. "You know Alex's due date is Jeff's birthday."

"Jeff and kids. I'm sure they'll have a bond if they ever meet."

"I know. Alex is thinking of becoming a personal assistant for the company when they're old enough to travel."

"What?"

"Yeah. I told her it might not be a good idea with Randy still being around. She said once their 6months to a year, she's gonna apply, and maybe work at home for a bit and then join us on the road."

"Who's going to watch the kids?"

"She said half of the girls have already offered. She doesn't really know who she's gonna choose."

"That girl is in for an eye opening."

"But you know she's amazing. She kept all of us on track for how long?"

"True." They pulled up into Dave's driveway and got out. It was now midnight and neither man was ready for bed. They stayed up for another hour before heading to bed. John sent Alex a text saying they really needed to talk soon.

* * *

_"Randy I love you." Alex whispered as he slipped into bed with her finally._

_"Love you too baby." His voice was low as he whispered in her ear. She got the chills from him doing that. He knew exactly how to get to her and that was one thing. _

_"I can't believe your leaving tomorrow."_

_"Hey hey, don't be sad. It'll only be a week."_

_"I know but I'm scared Randy. Your going overseas."_

_"If anything happens, you'll be the first one to know about it. Stop worrying, please?"_

_She rolled around so she was facing his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll try." She laid like that for awhile before finally falling asleep.

* * *

_

"Your a fucking jerk you know that Randal Keith Orton." He was talking to one of his bestfriends from highschool on the phone.

"How can you honestly say that Sam?"

"Because, she was the best girl for you. You broke her heart. On top of that you knocked her up."

"Hey, it takes two people to become pregnant. I'm just the reason why."

"Smartass. How can you even live with yourself though?"

"Honestly I don't. I keep myself from people. Fly home right away each time I can."

"That's not going to help it."

"I know but everytime I get close to asking her again, I do something stupid and leave."

"Why?"

"I'm scared. Scared of failure, that I won't be the best person I can be."

"If you give her something to believe, it will happen. Just got to try. And face your fears."

"Sorta like that one time on the rollercoaster Ninja at Six Flags when you had to."

"Do you always have to shove that in my face?"

"Maybe."

"Look, just let things calm down and if something happens, tell me please?"

"Alright, Bye Sam."

* * *

Hopefully my next update doesn't take this long. This chapter was probably boring but it was a filler chater again. The drama really starts in a few more chapters. And I promise not to jump ahead to much.. which I shouldn't. Don't worry to much about that. And I really thank you for the amazing feedback on this story so far and it's just starting. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating. So here was my packed schedule for the past month. Before spring break, I had one or two tests everyday, Spring break I was busy, then this week I've been to hyped up about Jonas Brothers coming to even think about writing. My first JB concert is July 21. I'm stoked. Oh and I also read an amazing book during break, Twilight. If you haven't read it yet, go out and buy it. It may seem boring at first but it is like the sweetest love story ever! It gave me butterflies because I want a guy like that.

And I felt like the biggest softy last night watching the Hall of Fame. I cried when The Rock's mom was giving her speech, especially at the end. Then with Ric. Okay this authors note is really long. Haha. Enjoy this chapter.

Thanks: Inday, Jewelgirl04, Sanda Moore7474, giftiebee, babyxbxgurl, and InsideMyHead, for the amazing reviews. I'm hoping to get past 40 reviews with this chapter.

* * *

  
Chapter Seven.  
August 24 - Summerslam - One week before due date.

"I can't believe they put me on bed rest a week before my due date." Alex complained, "Especially putting me in the hospital."

"Their just looking out for if you went into labor home alone." The deep voice on the other side of the phone, replied.

"I'm sure I can afford the ambulance bill." She replied back jokingly. "I really do wonder what would happen if she ended up being born on Jeff's birthday."

"I'm sure he would love that. He's really good with kids."

"I wonder why Dave. He's still a kid at heart."

"So is John and you don't say anything about it."

"John likes to think he's a kid at heart." Alex sighed as she got situated again. "I really wish I knew why John hasn't called or nothing."

"Don't stress over it. It's John. He's going through a lot. He misses you and he's trying to keep the title tonight."

"I know. I wish I could be there."

"You will be next year with the two rugrats."

"Why do you insist on calling them rugrats?"

"They just are going to be. It's a good thing your coming on the road for a visit in a couple months. Hopefully you can come the night of Rumble. That'd be awesome."

There was only five people who knew of her coming back on the road to be a personal assistant. John, Dave, Taylor, Aaden, and Leah. She got a smile on her face, "I know it would be, huh?"

"The whole backstage would be happy for you. I'm proud of you right now sweetie."

"Why?" She was really curious as to why he was proud of her.

"Everything. You should get an award for kindness. Your the first girl to stay with Randy that long, take his shit, and talk to him when he runs back to you."

"He's my baby's daddy." She said, chuckling. "I just give people another chance. He has one more before he's done, ya know?"

"Hold on," Suddenly she heard some things being pressed on the phone and then suddenly everybody in the men's locker room was greeting her. "Hey Alex." She heard John the loudest.

"Hey guys." She had the biggest grin on her face, and it suddenly faded when she heard the voice she did. "Who is that?" His voice broke through the phone, and she kept herself silent. She would not break down on the phone. She heard one of the guys whisper Alex and he got quiet.

"Sorry about that Alex." Dave whispered, hoping she would say something. Silence, and she was still on speakerphone.

"I got to go Dave." She was ready to cry just hearing his voice and she wouldn't do that on the phone.

"Bye." All the guys said together as Dave took her off speakerphone. "I'm sorry, he wasn't suppose to be back for awhile. He went for a walk."

"It's fine. I'll talk to you later." She hung up, everything inside of her wanted to break but she realized Randy was her first everything and she wouldn't ever forget every good memory they had together.

* * *

"I feel like an asshole." He mumbled as he grabbed his bag. He shoved his cell phone in his jeans pocket and walked out the door to switch to his own locker room. "I miss her so much, everything about her."

Jeff was passing by and heard him. "Alex, huh?" Randy nodded. "Things will be okay. Just show her that you care." He patted Randy on the shoulder and went to walk away but Randy stopped him.

"You know she's due to have my little girl on your birthday." Randy's eyes lit up at the thought of his daughter. He hoped she had had his looks, he would be screwed if she had her mother's.

"That's awesome man. Don't think to much about it. Everything will fall in it's perfect place." The smaller of the two replied. "Good luck tonight man." He walked off.

"I just wish it was as easy as he said." Randy thought to himself. Randy always made things more complicated but that was him. He never thought about what he was doing until after it was to late. Most people would process it all before hand. Randy had faith in with the older man had said. The 28 year-old figured he could always have Jeff talk to her if nothing failed, or so he thought.

* * *

"I can't believe he's gotten so big." Taylor said looking down at her nephew. He was now five pounds and he had his father's appetite, which was far from small. "He looks a lot like Randy. I can't believe it."

Alex smiled. "I know, it's scary." She would never tell anybody this but she was glad he looked like Randy. She had a mini Randy with her. She still loved him and that scared her. She didn't mind that they fought atleast fought once a month when they were together. The make up was always worth it. She just wanted him back but she didn't know how that would happen. They both had said unnecessary things.

"So when are you leaving me for the road?"

"I'm probably gonna go to either Royal Rumble or Wrestlemania for a visit. I'm waiting until these two can walk before I start on the road permanently. But I'll be working from home until then."

Taylor nodded. "It's getting late, I still have stuff to do at home. I'm gonna call mom and ask her to bring me home."

"Yeah, Summerslam's about to start. Have fun and you know if I go into labor with her while your in school, mom will check you out."

"Duh. But I love you and get some rest."

"I love you too."

Alex sat silently through the whole thing. She waited for Randy's music to come on for the main event, and when she did, she felt Leah get more active. She had played that song every night for her, just so she knew her father's entrance song. She was starting to do that with Aaden before they fell asleep for the night. He would just lay there and kick his legs. The last time she had talked to John on the phone, she put her phone on speakerphone and let Aaden hear his voice. It was amazing how he would react to his voice.

Randy lost, which was expected in the intense match. Alex was a little disappointed. It had been years since he had the title and she was hoping for somebody else to have the title other than John.

* * *

The week had went by slowly. Everybody was on edges, waiting for the phone call saying she was in labor. Jeff was probably more anxious than everybody else. He had met Alex twice and each time she was well mannered, something that completed Randy. They had connected, talking about their younger years but never had enough time to get to know her before the break up. He wanted to be there to get to know her and also Leah if she happened to be born on his birthday.

It was now Saturday night and everybody was packing up for the next city, except two men. John Cena and Jeff Hardy. They had gotten a call from Taylor saying Alex's water broke hours prior to the call. The rest of the guys minus Randy would come once she got situated at home with the two babies.

"I can't believe it. She's actually having the baby on my birthday man." Jeff said as he dragged his luggage behind him.

"I've waited nine months for this to come. I can't believe she's finally here. I'm scared to drop her." Jeff chuckled at the picture of John actually dropping a newborn baby.

"You'll be fine." The plane ride was silent, both men working on different things. John was thinking about everything that had happened in the past month and Jeff was thinking about the first time he had met Alex.

_"Randy, I don't even know these guys. I don't want to have them all staying here for a night, especially when you are all drinking." Alex whined as she sat on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest._

_"You'll be fine. John and I are here okay?" Randy said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead before going to get the door._

_Jeff, Dave, Paul, Ric, John and Shawn all walked in. Alex had choosen not to drink that night. She had to go to her sister's birthday party the next day. Jeff saw she wasn't drinking and after he finished one drink, he decided not to drink anymore and go talk to her. _

_She looked over at him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Alex and your Jeff, right?" _

_"That'd be me, the one and only." She stood up and shook his hand. _

_"Nice to meet you Jeff." They spent the whole night talking. He had helped her get the guys into their designated rooms for the night before they went to bed themselves._

Five hours later, they found themselves sitting around Alex's bed.

"I don't want you to be mad at me or anything but I've been thinking, and I don't want to name her Leah anymore. I want to name her Bella Hope which means Beautiful Hope."

Everybody awh'ed and said they were okay with it. It was an amazing name.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Randy was currently on a plane, headed to go see his daughter, hopefully. He had gotten a text from Taylor that Alex must not have known about. It told him to come to the hospital to come see Alex and make things better.

He had the whole speech written out on three pages but he didn't know if he could actually do it. It took all his strenght to just leave the airport and go home but he wanted to prove everybody wrong, He wanted to prove to Alex that he would be there for her and their kids. He wanted to prove to Aaden and Leah, or so he thought, that he would be there for them. He wanted to see them smile, roll over, talk, sit up, crawl, stand, walk, everything. He wasn't going to be one of those guys that walked out on their family's when they were scared. He was changing for his kids. He needed Alex badly. But he didn't think she needed him as badly as he needed her.

* * *

John and Jeff waited outside of the room for an hour, waiting to hear that they could go inside and see Bella and Alex. It was almost 4am and they had been up for almost a day, but that wasn't stopping them. Suddenly Taylor rushed out and told them to come in but none of them saw the figure that was just coming out of the elevator.

Bella Hope Orton was a complete mixture of her mother and father. Having her father's chin, her mother's smile and eyes, and her father's nose and hair. She was bundled in a pink blanket with a pink hat on her head, laying in Alex's arms.

"Hey Bella." Jeff's southern accent filled the room, making Alex open her eyes. He leaned down and kissed Alex on the cheek. "Hey Lex."

"Happy birthday Jeffy." She whispered, staring up at him. "You look tired."

"Thanks Lex and so do you." He said as he ran his finger up and down Bella's cheek. "She's so adorable. She's gonna be a heartbreaker one day."

"I know. She's so quiet, unlike Aaden." She looked over at John and blew him a kiss. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." He said as he came on and stood next to Jeff, taking Bella in. "She's gonna be a lot like you, I can feel it."

"Aaden's his father, that's for sure. She'll be like you, as John said." Jeff said as he kept looking between the two girls.

"Jeff I know you want to hold her, take her, bond with her, after all you do share the same birthday." Alex said, smiling.

Jeff carefully picked the tiny baby up and started whispering to her as he walked around the room.

An hour later, Alex was half asleep, as was everybody else in the room. Her mom had taken Taylor home a few minutes ago leaving the two men still there. She told them to head over to her place and she'd call when she got up the next day.

Alex was almost asleep when the door opened. She thought it was one of the guys that forgot something and didn't bother opening her eyes. Randy walked around the room quietly. He stared at his daughter in her tiny bassinet the hospital placed them in. He noticed Alex changed her first name to Bella.

"Bella's a beautiful name and she looks so much like you." Randy whispered as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. Alex's eyes popped open just like that to see if she was dreaming or what this really happening.

"You- Your here. How'd you find out?" She asked, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Taylor sent me a text. I'll come back tomorrow I just wanted to see both of you."

"No, stay, please?" She begged, placing her hand out to grab his. "We'll talk in the morning." She whispered before closing her eyes and finally falling asleep.

* * *

Okay I really do promise the next chapter will be up a lot faster than in a month. I had to update before I got busy tonight when getting WM results and all since I decided not to order it.


	8. Chapter 8

So I'll keep this short & sweet, this is basically the turning point in the story. Hehe. I promised you an update sooner than a month and here it is, 16 days later.

This chapter is for cenasgirl91312k. I'm glad your back, I missed ya girl!  
Thanks again for the reviews giftiebee, Jewelgirl04, Inday, babyxbxgurl, Sandra Moore7474. I got a ton of good feedback from that chapter, and hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8.

Alex woke up a few hours later, when she heard a cry. Her eyes flew open, wishing the noise would stop. She looked around the room to see no sign of Randy and Bella was crying. She pressed the button for her nurse and tried to atleast get a finger on the bassinet without ripping one of her iv's out. It wasn't working and Bella's cries got louder and louder.

"Yes Miss?" She heard somebody say from the doorway. "You need help getting her moved?"

Alex wanted to smack the elderly woman. Of course she had needed help if she didn't, she wouldn't have pressed the button in the first place. "Yes please."

"She is so adorable and so is her name." The gray haired, slightly overweight nurse said as she wheeled the bassinet over to the bed.

"Thanks." Alex said as the nurse continued walking out of the room. Alex slowly reached in her bassinet and picked Bella up, supporting her head as she held her. Bella quieted down as she heard Alex's voice talking to her, as she reached into the bassinet and grabbed her bottle, which was already warm.

"I don't know if I was dreaming or not Bella." She really wished she wasn't. "I miss him like crazy and I know it's gonna take time for us to get over all this stuff that happened before you were born but I atleast need his friendship. I never want you to blame yourself for the problems. Your the reason were talking right now."

Bella just closed her eyes as Alex continued to pour her heart out until she heard a knock on the door. Her heart skipped a beat when he walked in. "Good morning."

"Morning." She whispered back. Randy sat on the edge of the bed, watching Bella. He knew Alex was tired and when he noticed Bella was almost asleep, he decided to burp her and put her back in the bassinet.

"I thought I was dreaming last night. You weren't here when I woke up." Alex said as she turned on the tv, but you could barely hear it.

"Oh sorry. I went home and changed and showered. Then I got some food. I didn't know if you were up to eating or not but once you get out of here today we can go eat."

"Yeah. I'm starving." She said as she rubbed her belly. "I'm not eating for two anymore. I have to start working out."

"Your beautiful the way you are." He whispered as he grabbed her hand. "I heard what you said to Bella and I wanna be friends. I know I messed up and it will take awhile to ever get back what we had."

"I just want you to be there for them Randy." She paused, trying to find the words, "Having a friendship would be a plus. I can't hate you for messing up. Nobody's perfect."

"I shouldn't have done what I did though. I'm not even sure why I did it. I love you Alex and I always will. Nobody will ever take my love away from you." He quickly brushed his thumb against her cheek, wiping away the tears. "I want you to come stay with me for a few days."

"I go home today Randy. Do you even have anything for them two?" Alex questioned. "Why don't you stay with me?"

"Actually I've had that room set up since Aaden was born. I have car seats in my car, I grabbed them when I went home." He said smiling. "Please?"

"Fine, but I'm not sleeping in the same room as you. I don't need any rumors spreading about me being a whore." His face lit up. "I just have to call Jeff and tell him to come to your house instead of coming here."

* * *

"He looks so much like you." Jeff said as he held Aaden. Bella was still sleeping and was in her swing next to Randy. "Bella's more like her mother but has some of your features."

"Yeah, she does. She's not dating until she's 30." Randy said as he looked over at Alex and smiled.

"She'll be able to date whenever she wants to." Alex replied back. "Aaden will protect her."

"He better. I had to protect Becky from those creeps when she was still in high school."

"Yeah, those creeps were just like you when you were in high school." Jeff couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I was not that bad. Why does everybody diss on me?" Randy stood up and was about to throw his water bottle at Jeff but he didn't. "You'll pay for laughing at that Hardy."

"Oh I'm so scared." He replied as he watched Randy disappear into the kitchen.

Randy stood in the kitchen for half an hour thinking about everything. He had heard Aaden cry a little bit but he stopped which meant Jeff or Alex had him. He just couldn't believe that everything was actually going good.

Alex had came over and promised to stay for two days, which were his days off. He had promised to help her with the three am feedings and changings if she stayed. He wanted to show her he could really be there. He heard somebody walk into the kitchen but didn't pay any mind to it.

"What's on your mind Killer?" He heard Alex ask.

"Just thinking about everything." He turned around in his seat to look at her. She was dressed in some gray sweat pants and a black tank top. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Everythings gonna be okay Randy. No need to worry." As much as he wanted to believe her, he still felt guilty about everything.

"I know, I'm just not sure about Maddie. Have you heard from her since she left Aaden with you?"

"No. She told me she couldn't bare to see him when she knew she gave him up."

"Oh, alright." He gave her a small smile and stood up. "Why don't you go lay down?"

"Jeff's still here and Bella's bound to wake up soon. I'll lay down when you lay down after dinner, kay?" She put her hand out for him to take, instead she got something more. He grabbed onto her hand and pulled over so she was sitting on his lap, "Kay." He replied as he pulled her into a very passionate kiss.

* * *

There was only one thing that all three adults could agree on for their dinner that night, chinese. Alex was begging for it and the guys gave in, saying they could always have steaks next time. Randy felt horrible for Alex, she was currently half asleep on the couch cuddled up in a blanket. He didn't want to wake her up and decided to put her food on a plate and stick it in the microwave to keep it's warmth.

"So, what are you doing when you come back on the road?" Jeff asked as he ate some of his food.

"I'm not sure. I heard her talking to a few people about going back home and doing work from home." Randy ran his free hand through his hair. "I feel horrible you know? She's been so tired and I just wanna let her sleep all night long but she always wakes up to the babies crying."

"Mother's instinct. She knows when her babies need her no matter what time of day." Jeff replied back, trying to figure out what the noise was. "You hear that?"

"Yeah, sounds like both of the babies. You wanna come with me to change and feed em?" Jeff nodded and pushed his plate forward, showing he was done eating anyway. They made their way upstaires after Randy shut off the 40 inch plasma television.

Randy walked over to Bella and picked her up, supporting her head. "Shh, it's okay sweetie, Daddy's here now." She instantly quieted down and started to fall back asleep. Jeff had grabbed Aaden and started singing a song, his southern accent coming out strong. He had managed to grab a bottle from on top of the dresser and headed out of the room, telling Randy he'd bring up fresh bottles for Bella.

Randy made his way into his bedroom, Bella still in his arms. He was getting hot and needed to change. He slowly laid her down in the middle of his bed, on her back. She stared at him, watching his every move as he slipped off his long sleve tshirt. He heard something at the door and figured it was Jeff.

"You know, she adores you." Alex said as she rubbed her eyes and crossed her arms. Randy almost jumped out of his skin, it had scared him. Ten minutes ago, she was still sleeping on the couch.

"She's probably wondering who the hell I am." He said as he slipped on his new RKO shirt, grabbing a pair of gym shorts and turned to head to the bathroom.

"She knows your voice well. We always watched RAW. Somehow, she knew it was you. She would kick when you would come out." Randy sighed, something else he missed. "Don't worry about it, that's in the past okay?" He nodded and slowly walked into the bathroom, slipping off his jeans for his more comfortable pair of shorts.

Jeff had left hours ago and Randy and Alex were currently in the living room, watching a movie while the two babies slept in their parent's arms, in Bella's case, she was sprawled out on Randy's chest, her pink blanket laid over her.

"You sure you don't want me to put her in bed?" Alex asked as she peered over at Randy.

"She's fine, plus I'm almost asleep, I'm to tired to get up." Alex laughed and nodded. Five minutes later, she couldn't help but hold her breath as she eyed him. He somehow fit himself on the couch without his legs hanging over. He had Bella on his chest still and he was currenly sporting the rest of her blanket to his mid thighs, one hand had made it's place on her back and the other one was behind his head.

_"Gah, he looks adorable." _Alex thought as she quickly grabbed her digital camera. She pressed the button fast, she was surprised the flash didn't wake him up. "Scrapbook material." She said as she situated herself on the couch, Aaden laying on her chest just like his sister was with her father.

Three hours later, both parents were awoken when Aaden decided it was time to eat. Bella had stirred and started to fuss, which woke Randy up. He tried to calm her but she wouldn't give up until her brother had stopped.

"We should go up to bed." Alex said as she came back in from the kitchen, picking Aaden up from the swing. Randy only nodded and grabbed the blanket off of Bella's back, throwing it over his shoulder. They headed up the staires together and without words being said, both ended up in Randy's room.

"I thought you woulda wanted to sleep in the guest room." Randy whispered as he laid Bella down in one of the bassinets in his room. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her he loved her, doing the same to Aaden when Alex got him laid down.

"Thought it might be easier to get up in the morning when their both hungry and were tired instead of getting up and walking down the hall." Randy nodded, "You can take the bed, and I'll just sleep somewhere else."

"No, we're both grown ups, plus it's not like we haven't slept together before." Alex stated. "Lay on that side and I'll be over here." Randy rubbed his eyes and nodded, slipping in under the covers and flicked the off switch, making the room go dark. Alex felt awkward but then again, she was the one that sugessted they sleep in the same bed.

She slowly, without knowing it, moved backwards into Randy's arms. She fell asleep instantly as she felt his arms around her waist.

Maybe he had changed, or maybe she would just have to hold on to this journey and see where it led her. She could always learn from her mistakes.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but if I went longer, the chapter would have ended up way longer than normal and I wouldn't have been able to stop. I promiste to work on my update during my two days off. I have so much stuff going on in May so I have to update before not updating for you guys till I'm all done with that junk.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to giftiebee, inday, and sandra moore7474 for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Can you believe it's almost in double digits? Yay!

Slamming the hotel door shut, Randy had managed to make it to the bed safely. He was so tired. He barely got any sleep in three days and he kept worrying about Bella. When he had left, she had been screaming bloody murder and wouldn't stop. Alex hadn't updated him in almost six hours and as far as he knew, she was still awake with her.

He was almost asleep when his phone rang, signaling he had either a call or a message. He grabbed it from his back pocket and flipped open the phone, a message from Alex.

_She finally calmed down after I put your song on repeat. What a daddy's girl. Call me in the morning and let me know about your flight. _

Bella was exactly what Alex had called her, a daddy's girl. She knew when it was anybody else but Randy and when he left, it had broken his heart.

_"You almost ready?" Alex peeked her head into his bedroom. Her brown hair pulled up into a messy pony tail and she was wearing a pair of simple jeans and a brown spaghetti strap. _

_"Yeah, one last thing." Randy replied as he threw his bag containing his laptop over his shoulder. "Gotta grab my cord for the laptop." _

_It had taken them an hour to get to the airport and Alex hated saying goodbye. They were finally on good terms. They looked like a normal married couple walking into the airport. Truth was, they both wanted to stay single. It would be to complicated and neither of them wanted to mess up what they had. _

_"Bye Aaden, be good for mommy." Randy's eyes looked up at Alex as he finished up his goodbye. "Don't pee on her again." Alex smacked Randy in the arm, earning an "Ow" from him. _

_He turned his attention to Bella. "Don't give mommy anymore attitude. I'll be back in a couple days sweetie." He kissed her on the forehead and watched her eyes flutter open. His heart melted as she stared up at him. "I love you guys." Randy whispered as he stood up and turned around to see Alex. _

_Alex looked away, tears already falling down. "I don't want you to go." _

_He pulled her into his chest and ran his hands through her hair. "I don't either but I'll be back in a few days, I promise." _

_"I know but your the only one that can lighten a mood when I'm frustrated by them waking me up every five minutes." _

_"Awh. You'll be fine, just call me up anytime of day, okay?" He kissed the top of her head as she tried wiggling free from him. _

_"Don't mess up the hair. I gotta go to the store tonight and get actual food. No more of that protein shit that you eat." _

_"That stuff is good. Don't be hating."_

_"Whatever floats your boat Killer." She said as she went to give him one last hug.__you Alexandria."_He woke up at 6am, ready to go to the gym. He checked his mesages and had a picture message from Alex of his babies. They were both sleeping in their matching green outfits, although Bella was much tinier than her older brother.

"I love

"Love you too Randal."

As he was walking away he had heard Bella start crying and it broke his heart, There was nothing he could do about it either.

He met up with Dave and couldn't help but brag about his start with Alex. He loved her more than anybody he had ever loved and he couldn't help but be happy that she had given him another chance.

* * *

It was only 10am back in St. Louis. Alex had finally gotten both babies asleep and decided to check her email. She sat on the couch, legs crossed with her laptop. She yawned and wished she had something to do but it was so hard taking both the babies out.

She had three new emails, two from Stephanie and one was junk mail.

_Dear , Screw it, you don't need no formal greeting. Haha.  
I'm just writing to see when you will be able to make it up here for the offical job interview. Dad wants to see the babies also and I secretly think Paul misses you but I won't be afraid to say I miss you.  
Love ya Alex,  
Steph_Alex couldn't help but laugh at one of her closest friends. She opened up the newest email from her, which she had gotten this morning.

_Alex,  
Where are you? You haven't wrote me back at all and it's been two days.  
Oh yeah, send me pics of them. I have new pictures of Aurora.  
Steph. _

Alex grabbed her phone and pressed number five and hit dial. She knew Steph and Paul would both be awake at this time of morning. She waited a few seconds and laughed when she heard Steph tell Aurora to be quiet.

"Hello?" Steph hadn't even bothered to check her caller id but figured it was somebody from the company.

"Hey stranger." Alex knew it would only take Steph a second to figure out who it was. _One mississipp-_"Alex! How are you?"

"I'm handling motherhood pretty good, how are you?"

"Good, just trying to get Aurora to lay down for her morning nap."

"She's probably gotten so big since the last time I saw her when she was six months."

"She was a chunker then but she isn't now."

"Paul taking her to the gym already?"

"He tried but she was walking around to everybody. She took a liking to Dave and threw a fit to leave him."

"Sounds like her mother."

"For your info, He had only hugged me, stop shoving that in my face. I am pretty big in this company, I have to know what's going on. How's my niece?"

"She's good. She's so tiny but Randy handles her well."

"I can only imagine from that time he held Aurora when she was a baby. He didn't want to give her back."

"Sounds like Randy for ya." Alex paused, hearing somebody pull into the driveway. "Hold on, somebody's here." Alex peeked out the window to see a silver car, and a guy with a hat on, and a few more guys in the back.

"Who is it?" Steph asked, before she heard Alex scream on the other end.

"I'm not sure. There's a guy with a hat on but I can't see his face. I'm totally locking my door Steph." Alex stood up to go lock the door when the man with the hat got out of the car. He was laughing at something one of the guys had said. Alex was freaking out at this point. What if they had tried to rob her.

* * *

"John, I can't believe your doing this to her." Paul said from the backseat. "She's probably freaking out since she's home alone with two newborn babies."

"Oh shut up, she'll be fine. If not, I'm fucking running away for one of you to handle her."

"Just go and get this over with."

* * *

"Stay calm." Steph had to act nervous for her friend but she had actually knew the truth, some of the guys were going to surprise her. "It's probably just somebody looking for directions."

"Better be." Alex said as she watched the guy with the hat walk closer to her door. He had his hat pulled down so she couldn't see his face and stayed quiet on the phone until he knocked. She quickly unlocked it and opened the door slowly.

"Hey. I was just wondering if me and my friends could crash here. Our car broke down and all." John asked, not looking at her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I do not let strangers -" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as John took off his hat and looked her directly in the eyes. "Cena! You fucking asshole."

"We thought we'd come surprise you and take my niece and nephew off your hands."

"Who's we?" She forgot she was still on the phone with Steph and quickly put the phone to her ear again. "Did you know about this, McMahon?"

"Uhm you see the guys made me not tell you and if I did, I wasn't getting any from Paul in awhile."

"Who cares if you don't get any, Steph. They could have given me a heart attack."

"Oh stop with the guilt trip."

"I'll call you later." She ended the call and crossed her arms. "Now, who's "we" Cena?"

John nodded his head towards the car and three guys stepped out. Paul, Dave, and Matt. "Them."

Alex squealed and ran into Paul's awaiting arms. "You guys almost gave me a heart attack."

"Oh would you stop already. You would have calmed down when you saw it was us." Dave said as he poked her in the sides.

"Besides, were all just big teddy bears, we couldn't let anything happen you." Matt piped up.

* * *

**Two days later**

They guys had stayed with Alex and it was time for them to go, just as Randy was getting home.

"Yes we'll be there on time Randy. I'm following the guys there and then I'm meeting you at your gate." Alex replied as she turned down the radio in her car. The guys were all in the rental and she was following them to the airport.

She was glad that John had helped her with carrying Bella in. She sat the carseats down on the ground and hugged every guy, saying goodbye.

"Now behave and I'll see you in a couple months, hopefully." She said as they all took off together.

"Thank you and love you Alex." They all said in unison. She sat back down on her chair and waited for Randy to come out of his gate. Bella was sound asleep. Alex had gotten her into sleeping for three or four hours at a time instead of an hour like her brother.

Fifteen minutes later, Randy came around the corner and was surrounded by fans. Alex smiled over at him and waited. After almost an hour of signing autographs and everybody leaving him alone, he walked over to her.

"Hey." She whispered, standing up and walking into his awaiting arms.

"Hey." He took in her smell and everything about her. "I missed you so much."

"Same here." She bent down to grab her purse and Aaden's carseat handle when Randy's arm brushed against her's and grabbed both of them. "I can take one, you know?"

Randy nodded as he turned and smiled at her. "I wanna carry them though."

They arrived at his place an hour later, both tired out. Randy took Bella and Aaden up to their room and changed and laid them down. He told Alex to go take a long relaxing bath and to meet him downstaires in an hour.

She did as she was told and soaked in the bathtub for an hour and half. She felt really bad when she got out and saw the clock but knew Randy wouldn't be mad.

She got dressed in some of her gym shorts and a tank top. She didn't care if it looked dorky, it was comfortable and she liked it. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and walked downstaires.

She smelled something coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate. She peeked her head around the corner and saw Randy had actually made dinner without burning down the kitchen.

"It smells good in here." She said as she walked to the fridge and opened it and grabbed a Vitamin Water.

"I made this chicken thing Ashley made for all of us a couple weeks ago at her party."

"Oh, sounds good." The two ate and decided to watch one of Alex's favorite movies, The Notebook.

"That was such a cheesy movie. I don't understand why girls cry at the end. They both died together."

"Because, how often do you think that really happens Randy?"

"Often enough." They both heard a knock on the door and looked at the time. _10:30PM._"Who do you think it is?" Randy asked walking to the door.

"I'm not sure, maybe your brother." She replied laying back down on the couch.

Randy opened the door and didn't expect it be. "Alex, get over here."

"Who is it?" Alex asked, standing up and walking towards the door. "Oh my gosh."

* * *

Sorry for the cliffie. I couldn't help it. Plus it will help me update faster knowing I have to tell you girls who it is before you kill me. Plus I promise the next chapter will be longer and better.

I might have some bad or good news for you soon, depending on how you look at it. My knees have been causing me a lot of pain lately right? Monday I went to the doctors and they took x rays and all that other junk. I guess I have knock knee or whatever its called, it's common in girls. When I have my legs straight, my knee cap goes out of place and goes to the side. I had my MRI done friday. So Wednesday we find out if its surgery or not.  
If it is surgery, then I'll be on more. If they do physical therapy, I probably wont be on much or I'll be in even more pain than right now. I will keep you all update though. I have a couple pictures of my knee in a blog on myspace if any of you wanna see it and have myspace, just add me.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to giftiebee, babyxbxgurl, Sandra Moore7474, Inday, JEFF HARDY FAN31 and alana2awesome for the reviews. I hope I didn't lose any readers because I didn't update for so long.  
**Major **news at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 10 - Wow, double digits!

_"Alex?" Randy whispered as he peeked his head out from the bathroom._

Alex stirred and pulled the covers over her more, "What?"

"If I would have known that it would have been Maddie, I wouldn't have answered." He came out of the bathroom with only a pair of sweats on.

_"It's fine Randy. She was drunk anyway." Alex held her breath as Randy laid down on the bed and pulled her into his arms._That was a month ago and things had changed a bit.

"I wouldn't know what to do without you in my life right now." Randy paused as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, "I would be stuck and feeling sorry for myself." He leaned down to kiss her on the lips when the cries of Bella broke it up. "Thanks munchin." He mumbled to himself as he untangled himself from around Alex and got out of bed to take care of their daughter.

_"Randy, I want to work and I'm going back to work. Why can't you just drop it?" Alex said as she crossed her arms, glaring at him.They both had been walking on eggshells. Randy knew she wouldn't start the job until both babies were around their first birthday or sleeping all night long. He felt bad but he had his opinion about her working. He had plenty of money to support his family._

_"I don't want you to work because I want you to stay at home with Aaden and Bella. I have plenty of money that you don't have to ever worry about working."_

_"This is the 21st century Randal, women these days don't stay at home with the kids anymore. We get out and support our family, in one way or another." She paused, looking him straight in the eyes, "I'm going to work as a personal assistant and I don't care what you say about it."_

* * *

Alex rolled over in bed and didn't feel Randy there. She sighed and tossed the covers to the side. Lately he was never there in the mornings. She knew neither Bella or Aaden would be up, she had just gotten up with them three hours ago. She walked down the staires and heard a familiar voice, Jeff Hardy.

"Nah man, that's not how you play this game. You don't just toss the ball, you gotta add on the curve and all." Jeff said, trying to explain to Randy how to play the Wii.

"But I'm getting strikes. I do not need instructions on how to play." Randy said as he pointed to the screen, "See, strike, strike, strike, strike and a spare."

Alex couldn't help but laugh at the two friends. Jeff turned around and smiled at her.

"Good morning. Did we wake you up?"

She shook her head, "No, I woke up to check on the babies, to grab something to eat, and to see what Randy was going." She eyed Randy. "I'll leave you two alone now." She headed into the kitchen with Randy behind her.

He grabbed wrist and turned her around. She sighed and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you." She tried walking away but he pulled her back.

"Come on, cut the crap Alex."

"I'm not mad. I'm just upset, for the past week or so, your not even there when I wake up, we barely talk, and when you decide to talk, it's time to leave again."

"You know why I don't talk much. I'm not fighting with you anymore okay?" She nodded, "As for when you wake up, I work out, shower and make us breakfast."

"You can atleast wake me up."

He sighed, "You let me sleep at night even though I don't want to, so I don't want to wake you up."

"Fine. I'm gonna go eat, and shower. Go play the wii." Alex went to walk away again but Randy turned her around and gave her a quick kiss.

* * *

"Bella, shhhh." Randy said as he walked around the bedroom, rubbing her back. It was 3am and he had been up for an hour with her, she wouldn't sleep. He grabbed a towel, a diaper, a new pair of pajamas, and the baby shampoo before slowly walking out of the room. Alex had woken up earlier and laid Aaden down in bed with her, that way he wouldn't start crying.

He headed into the bathroom and managed to turn on the water and get it at a reasonable temperature for her. He took off her diaper and threw it away. He laid her down in the pink baby bathtub. She was still crying a little bit but it wasn't as loud. Randy sighed a little bit as he finished giving her a bath and got her dressed in her pink and yellow striped pajamas. She was almost asleep when he headed downstaires to lay down on the couch. He grabbed a big blanket from the closet and headed to the couch. He laid down and laid her down on his chest. In five minutes both father and daughter were sound asleep.

In the morning, Alex found the duo and couldn't help but take a picture. She knew Randy loved that little girl with everything in his heart, same with Aaden.

* * *

Alex pushed her shoulder up more, trying to keep ahold of the phone, "What'd you ask, sorry I'm washing some bottles."

"I asked how Bella's been doing at night."

"John, why does your accent have to be so funny? She's doing better. I was scared she was starting to get colic or something."

"It's not my fault I'm from the east coast, and Jeff's accent is stronger than mine."

"Yeah yeah."

"How's the 4th generation Orton?"

"He's doing a lot better. Did he tell you about Maddie showing up?"

"A little bit."

_Randy opened the door and didn't expect it be. "Alex, get over here."_

_"Who is it?" Alex asked, standing up and walking towards the door. "Oh my gosh."_

_"Hey there Alexandria." Maddie practically yelled. "How are you?"_

_"Maddie, I think you need to leave. Your drunk." Alex said, backing up from the door. "It's 10:30pm and we just got the babies back to sleep." _

_"What babies?"_

_Randy entered the conversation and pulled Alex behind him. "Look Maddie, I'm going to call your mom okay? You need to go sleep this off. We'll talk later." With that, Randy slowly closed the door. She pounded on the door for another 10 minutes until her mom showed up._

_"Sorry about her Randy, I didn't know she was going out drinking tonight." The elderly woman apologized to Randy. _

_"No it's fine Kathy, no need to apologize." Randy said, as he closed the passanger door. _

_"So are you Alex?" Kathy asked, looking at the brunette standing by the end of the sidewalk connecting the front door to the driveway._

_"Yeah I am." Alex said smiling, "I just wanted to let you know that if you ever want to see Aaden, just call Randy and we'll set up something. He is your grandson and all." _

_"I will keep that in mind. Have a good weekend Alex, you too Randy."_

"Oh wow, I'm sorry." John mumbled.

"It's fine. Randy keeps saying that. I don't know why he keeps saying sorry though." Alex laughed. "I gotta go John. I gotta get a shower in before one of them wakes up. I'll call you or Randy later. See you at the bbq Wednesday."

"Alright, have fun. Of course I'll see you. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Alex didn't know what to feel. She was honestly confused with Randy. She couldn't stop thinking about that one fight. Why didn't he want her on the road with him? Was he hiding something? Was he cheating on her, again?

She was nervous to even bring this up to Randy. It would just create a big fight and she didn't want that. She hated fighting with that man. She had been through hell and back with him and it felt like he always blamed her.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Elaine asked, gazing over at Alex. She came over and helped Alex out one day while Randy was gone and today was one of those days.

"Everything. I just - I don't know." Alex said, looking over at her. "I want to work once both babies are either sleeping through the night or their both one. Randy doesn't want that. He wants me to stay home with them. We had a big fight about a month ago." She paused, looking away and wiping her eyes, "I just don't understand why he doesn't want me on the road with him. He will see the babies more and we'll get to spend more time together."

"I don't know what's up with my son. All I can do is say do what you want to do. Women didn't get to start working until a hundred years ago and now some of us complain about it." Elaine paused. "Just take it one day at a time."

* * *

"Why are you so quiet?" Jeff said, nudging Alex. It was finally wednesday and a basically every close friend the two had at RAW was at Randy's house. They were celebrating that both babies were healthy, home, and over a month old.

"I'm just tired and taking everything in." She replied, smiling over at Jeff. "Why do you like me so much Mr. Hardy?"

"Because your a sweet, cute girl that's very amazing." He smiled over at her. "So who has Bella right now?"

"John's had her all night long. He loves her."

"Maybe it's just because he's been there since before she was born, but I'm going to go find her and steal her from him."

"Okay, have fun." She smiled over at him, watching him search around for John before she closed her eyes and yawned.

She was really worried. She couldn't sleep at night anymore and she lied to Randy about why. He would walk out of the room when she wouldn't tell him anything but she didn't really want to talk about what was bothering her.

There was so many things bothering her, past feelings, and now that he was finally ready to talk, she really wasn't.

Randy watched from the other side of the room as Alex and Jeff talked. He didn't know what was going on with them two but he had to start seperating them before anything happened.

He might have been over-reacting but he wasn't about to cheat again or be cheated on.

He wanted things to change and if they didn't, he would fix them.

* * *

Sorry about the delay. I've been busy with physical therapy, babysitting and helping my neighbor out with her daycare and whatever else comes my way. Plus, I have tons of family/friend drama going on. **OMG!** Baby Orton is here and she has an adorable name! Alanna Marie.

Okay, so here was the **big** news, sorta, It was until I found out about Alanna haha. I'm having surgery on my left knee next wednesday, the 23rd. I won't have a weight limit but I'm getting crutches just to be safe since my right knee keeps popping out of place and I've like fallen down in public because it's done it. Not fun at all. So, I will either have small updates when I get the chance inbetween sleeping and getting back to everybody or just a big update here and there, but you won't have to wait as long as you did with this update. Oh did I mention that I can't take anything for the pain for the next 6 days? Yay, okay not.

I will keep everybody updated. Hope nobody's mad at me for the delay.

P.S. This chapter sort of jumped around, but I did that for a reason. You will find out in a couple of chapters I think. And I start school August 20, so I will try my hardest to update in the two weeks that I'm sitting around before physical therapy starts.


End file.
